Torbellino de amor
by Lilupixie
Summary: Conociéndose en la infancia y separados por el tiempo y la tragedia, dos almas perdidas por el dolor, el miedo y los fantasmas del pasado, se unen de nuevo para descubrir una pasión dormida.
1. Prólogo

**Torbellino de Amor**

**Prólogo**

-¡Pero porqué no puedo ir a la piscina con ustedes… también soy parte del equipo de futbol!-decía Serena molesta.

-Porque somos puros chicos bombón… eres la única niña del equipo, estando presente no podremos hablar de cosas interesantes para nosotros.

-¡Pero es la última vez que veré a Darien!

-Te despedirás de él en el aeropuerto ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No es justo!- corriendo a su habitación y azotando la puerta.

* * *

Admirando desde el cielo, la ciudad de Milenio de Plata, no podía dejar de admirarla de noche y de tener los nervios de punta por lo que se aproximaba al siguiente día… vería e nuevo a alguien que había dejado huella en su vida.

-Todavía no puedo creer que haya dejado pasar tanto tiempo-viendo una invitación a la exposición del museo de Milenio de Plata- Me pregunto si seguirás siendo igual de parlanchina, imprudente y bonita.


	2. El evento

**Capítulo 1**

Mirando como la lluvia caía a través de la ventana de su oficina e irradiaba mágicas luces a una de las ciudades más enigmáticas e interesantes del mundo, no dejaba de pensar en él, riéndose incluso por el apodo que siempre le daba, después de tantos años era la primera vez que pensaba en su príncipe de ensueño.

-¿Por qué precisamente hoy tuve que acordarme de ti?-riéndose y tomando una taza de té.

En una de noches de mayor importancia de su vida, se encontraba nerviosa por la exposición que la estaba catapultando al éxito, había dedicado gran parte de sus ojeras, cabellos revueltos y kilos que si intentaba comer algo podría vomitar; se sentía más segura estando sola , eso le ayudaba a calmarse, al mismo tiempo recordaba su infancia en la soleada ciudad de Jubban junto a su hermano mayor y al mejor amigo de este, al que consideraba su príncipe azul, por lo que el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-Tsukino.

-Pensé que ya estarías en la exposición ¿insegura?-decía su hermano desde el otro lado del océano.

-Tanto se nota-riéndose- No te lo puedo negar, esto es importante, es mi primera exposición en Ciudad Milenio de Plata, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Estoy que me como las uñas y eso que nunca lo he hecho.

-Lo siento estudié derecho, aunque si me comía las uñas, principalmente los días de examen-riendo.

-¡Eso es asqueroso! Todavía recuerdo que mamá te ponía de todo en esos dedos para evitar que te las comieras-sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, escuchando las carcajadas de su hermano-Sigues siendo un asqueroso Haruka.

-Te irá bien ya lo veras, eres excelente en lo que haces.

-Eso espero… gracias-soltando una bocanada de aire.

-Cuando termine la exposición, no olvides llamarme ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Así sean las 2 de la mañana? Odias madrugar.

-¡Más vale que lo hagas Tsukino!

\- Lo haré, descuida- haciendo una ligera sonrisa- Aun estando a kilómetros de distancia sigues siendo un mandón.

-¡Claro soy tu hermano mayor… es mi trabajo!

* * *

Dando un largo respiro colgó el auricular, sonriendo plácidamente gracias a las palabras de apoyo de Haruka, a pesar de la diferencia de edad de seis años y de tamaño, se querían demasiado; el estar lejos de él le causaba pesar, pero cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad de viajar a Milenio de Plata no lo pensó dos veces, necesitaba alejarse de todo, por lo menos por un tiempo.

-Aun sigues aquí… creí que ya estarías lista- viendo su atuendo de arriba abajo.

-Ya casi, estoy ultimando detalles, sabes que soy muy perfeccionista, y por la expresión de tu cara, no pienso salir vestida así- señalando su traje sastre color borgoña- tengo el vestido listo.

-Mas te vale Serena de lo contrario sería capaz de envolverte en una sábana-señalándola con el dedo; sabía que su amiga no lo dudaría en un instante.

-Si te creo capaz Amy, mira ya voy a ponérmelo.

Al meterse al baño, se miró al espejo pudiendo observar su larga y ondulada cabellera rubia, sus ojos azul cielo, mirándose detenidamente comenzó a desvestirse y a colocarse el vestido púrpura de un solo hombro, se colocó los zapatos de tacón verde oscuro, se maquilló más intensamente y se arregló el cabello en un moño dejando ligeros rizos que no podía controlar.

-Siempre sucede lo mismo… tendré que soportar la herencia de papá- diciendo con sarcasmo- De acuerdo Serena, solo respira-cerrando los ojos.

Al salir, se encontró con una Amy muy desesperada, su amiga desde hace 2 años estaba despampanante, su cabellera y sus ojos azul oscuro destacaban de su vestido platinado, teniendo el ceño fruncido tratando de exagerarlo para que ella se sintiera mal.

-Honestamente esa cara no te favorece en nada Amy… te ves horrible-riendo.

-Es mi cara de "quiero ver sonreír a Serena, para que se relaje"- cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues felicidades lo has logrado- poniéndose la mano en el estómago para soportar el dolor que le causaba reír.

-Bien pues date prisa… Setsuna está desesperada porque no bajas.

-La exposición lleva un poco más de una hora… no pasa nada si no me presento a tiempo ¿no crees?

-No dirás lo mismo cuando veas la cara de la jefa, viendo como Serena abría los ojos.

* * *

Serena Tsukino trabajaba en uno de los museos más famosos de Milenio de Plata como restauradora, su trabajo había llegado a los oídos del Museo de Hokkaido por lo que no se dio a esperar una fusión y crear la exposición más hermosa que se había visto en el siglo XXI, los periódicos decían que sus manos eran hechizantes, cosa que le causaba una timidez excesiva; su jefa Setsuna Meioh era algo reticente en dejar ir a su joven estrella, por lo que la protegía demasiado, para disgusto de Serena.

-¡Ya era hora que aparecieras!- mirando a Serena- te ves divina, ese color te queda.

-¿Verdad que si? se ve como toda una joven de la realeza.

-Ustedes son de lo peor…ya basta- ruborizándose- ¿Cómo va todo?

-¡De maravilla! tus manos si son mágicas- besándole las manos- ni creas que te dejaré ir tan fácil.

-Gracias-deseado que Setsuna le soltara las manos.

Desde que era pequeña deseaba arreglar cosas, pero lo que mas odiaba era ser el centro de atención, particularmente en grandes eventos y ese no era la excepción. Empezaba a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo y a ponerse más nerviosa de lo normal.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome-pensando para sus adentros.

Mientras la conversación se centraba en lo buena que era, Serena aprovechó para escabullirse a recorrer la exposición y escuchar lo que decían de las piezas de arte restauradas, le encantaba escuchar las miles de teorías e historias que la gente a veces inventaba, particularmente cuando se referían a princesas, dragones y caballeros, eso le daba la oportunidad de ir guardando esa información para su sobrina, que le encantaba ese tipo de cuentos.

Tomándose una copa de champan era felicitada por su buen trabajo; mientras admiraba una escultura del siglo XVIII sus ojos se posaron en él, el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, simplemente se le corta la respiración y se aleja de ahí.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-respirando profundamente.

-Creo que se llama arte… señorita-viendo como la joven rubia lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Se siente bien?-tomándola del hombro; llevaba un esmoquin oscuro, sus ojos azules y su cuerpo proporcionado la cautivaron de inmediato por lo que sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

-Si… gracias, no se preocupe, si me disculpa debo supervisar como va todo- dejando la copa, necesitaba alejarse de ese sujeto lo más pronto posible, chocando con Amy.

-¡Parece que viste un fantasma!

-Algo así… eso creo… pero ya pasó- sintiendo acelerado su corazón y encendidas las mejillas.

-Pues más vale que haya sido un fantasma y no ese sujeto tan guapo que te está viendo- señalando al hombre de ojos azules.

-¿Estas bromeando? Está observando la pintura- viéndolo.

-Pues si eres parte de la pintura… quisiera ser tú.

-Si tú lo dices-abanicándose nerviosamente.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba, era un hombre sofisticado, de una piel bronceada, hombros anchos y trabajados, barbilla imponente, cabellos oscuros y unos ojos azul profundo que dejaba a sus pies a cualquier mujer a su paso; pero al ver esos ojos azul cielo y boca rosada, sabía que esa niña se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y además que le estaba alterando sus bien controlados sentidos; queriendo acercarse a ella y presentarse adecuadamente, la multitud que la felicitaba y los fotógrafos no lo dejaban hacerlo, sintiéndose frustrado, pero esperaría a que ella estuviera sola.

-Solo debo ser paciente-alejando su mirada de ella, que sabía le había provocado algo.

La exposición transcurría con todo su esplendor y éxito, pero ella seguía alejándose de ese sujeto que le cortaba el aliento con sólo mirarlo, recordándole al mejor amigo de su hermano; era como si ese hombre se estuviera colocando en la mira exclusivamente para ella. ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Qué quería? Deseaba que todo terminara, para dejar de ver a ese dios griego; cuando todo finalizó se dirigió a su oficina junto con Setsuna y Amy para festejar en privado con un champan espumoso.

-Por el éxito obtenido.

-Porque todo haya salido estupendo.

-¡Por la mujer que lo hizo posible!

-Tú no cambias… salud- chocando las copas.

-Creo que por esta noche fue suficiente… ¿nos vamos?

-Ustedes adelántense… quedé de llamarle a Haruka para decirle como me fue, si no lo hago estará enojado mañana.

-A pesar de tener casi 28 años… te sigue cuidando como si fueras una niña.

-Lo sé, pero no podría reclamarle… lo adoro.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes… nos vemos el lunes.

* * *

Cuando estaba marcando el número, empezó a recordar su infancia en Jubban, rodeada de sus padres y su querido hermano, los días que disfrutaban en la playa y de los juegos de futbol, sonriendo para sí y reflejándose en la ventana ¿Por qué esta nostalgia de ir a casa?

-¿Cómo te fue?-diciendo soñoliento, Serena casi podía asegurar que estaba tallándose los ojos sentado en su estudio, con su bata roja favorita.

-No lo vas a creer… otros museos me están pidiendo trabajo.

-¿Los vas a aceptar?-bostezando.

-¡Estás loco… me daré a desear un poco!-riéndose y escuchando la risa de su hermano.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido excelente-bostezando- Ahora puedo dormir en paz.

-Lindo domingo hermano-colgando el teléfono.


	3. El caballero de brillante armadura

**Capítulo 2**

Viendo salir a la directora del museo con otra joven, pensó que era ella, pero se había equivocado, no quedaban muchos autos en el estacionamiento así que decidió seguir esperando, después de todo tendría que salir ¿o no? pero no sabía que la hacía retrasarse tanto.

-No pensarás quedarte una noche en el museo ¿verdad?-viendo su reloj una y otra vez.

* * *

Al terminar la llamada de su hermano y felicitarla por la exposición, tomó su laptop, su bolso y la maleta con la ropa, estaba demasiado cansada para cambiarse otra vez y después de llegar a su casa hacerlo de nuevo, decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo; salió de su oficina, tomó el elevador y se dirigió a su auto, al ser el único en todo el estacionamiento se dio prisa para entrar en él, cuando sintió que la jalaban y la estrellaban contra el poste que había a un lado, aturdida vio como otro sujeto golpeaba al atacante y este huía en el auto de Serena, esta se levantó con dificultad del suelo apoyándose del poste y tocándose la herida en la frente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- tomándola por la cintura y oliendo su delicado aroma.

-Mientras no me pregunte cuantos dedos veo, todo está bien- tomando su mano, mareada y con vista borrosa, mirando a su héroe, el hombre de ojos azules- ¿Usted?-sintiendo como se le doblaban las piernas.

-Veo que me recuerda… entonces no fue tan serio el golpe- acariciándole la mejilla- llamaré a la policía y me quedaré con usted hasta que lleguen.

-Muy amable pero no es necesario-sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza- puede irse tranquilo.

-Y dejar aquí a la damisela en peligro, no sería nada apropiado.

-De acuerdo… si desea hacerlo, adelante- sintiendo un calor en las mejillas y un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando le sonreía con esa sonrisa perfecta.

Mientras tomaban su declaración y el paramédico la revisaba, Setsuna llegaba alarmada y gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de la joven.

-!Serena! ¿Te encuentras bien?- viendo como le curaban la frente.

-Si gracias Setsuna, no te preocupes, nada de cuidado.

-¡Me imagine lo peor!- "Ya me imagino"-pensaba Serena.

-Pues ya todo está listo… si le duele la cabeza sólo tome un analgésico.

-Gracias.

-Que bueno que no pasó a mayores… vamos te llevo a casa.

-No es necesario… tomaré un taxi, además con lo nerviosa que estas puede que las dos terminemos ahora si en el hospital.

-¿Segura?

-Lo estoy… de verdad vete tranquila.

-Me llamas cuando estés en tu departamento-viendo a su joven estrella asentir.

* * *

Al alejarse la ambulancia y la policía, Setsuna había insistido en llevarla a su casa, pero su orgullo herido no se lo permitió y se negó de nuevo, así que tomaría un taxi; mientras lo esperaba, demasiadas palabras pasaban por su cabeza, una de ellas estúpida, como no pudo preverlo.

-Y pensar que estaba siendo un buen día.

Pensaba en todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer para reportar su auto y lo que sucedería en las oficinas cuando supieran lo sucedido.

-Todo tenía que pasarme hoy, que me asaltaran, que ese sujeto precisamente me haya salvado… no puede haber algo peor- mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los truenos-¡Excelente!

-¿Necesita transporte?-exaltándose mirando a su caballero.

-¿Sigue aquí?

-Recordé que se había quedado sin auto… así que seré de nuevo su caballero de brillante armadura-haciendo una reverencia.

-No es necesario, si le dije a mi jefa que no, también se lo diré a usted, agradezco lo que hizo, pero no me voy con extraños… lo siento-mirando hacia la calle, para no verlo a los ojos, el escalofrío que la recorría le causaba miedo.

-Así que no me reconoces… torbellino.

-¿Cómo dijo?- abriendo sus ojos- Eso me lo decía el mejor amigo de... mi hermano.

-Ahora si me recuerdas- sonriendo y mostrando una blanca sonrisa- y por tu cara de sorpresa creo que no me esperabas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-abrazándolo, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la piel-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, la última vez que te vi te dirigías a Ilusión con tu tío-sorprendida y tapándose de la lluvia que había iniciado.

-Mejor te metes al auto, no quiero que te de una pulmonía- abriéndole la puerta.

-Aun no puedo creer que seas tú… es imposible.

-No es para tanto-sonriendo-te invito una copa... para recordar viejos tiempos.

Regresando bruscamente a la realidad, se dio cuenta que estaba en el auto no sólo de su caballero en brillante armadura, sino del amor de su infancia, su cuerpo se tensó sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas, por lo que bajó su rostro, evitando cualquier contacto visual con ese sujeto.

-Gracias… pero es mejor que me vaya a casa… en verdad quiero descansar, fueron muchas emociones por hoy… además creo que tendré un inminente dolor de cabeza-tocándose la herida.

-De acuerdo, pero no te escapas de que te invite a una copa-"sigue ruborizándose como cuando era niña"- pensaba Mamoru- Y una comida y lo mas importante… el postre.

-El día que quieras con mucho gusto-cerrando los ojos pues empezaba a marearse.

* * *

Se dirigieron hacia su edificio de departamentos, en una de las zonas más modernas de Milenio de Plata, al llegar, Mamoru le abría la puerta y la acompañó hasta la entrada, apoyando su mano en su espalda y oliendo su perfume de rosas.

-Gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy-sonriéndole.

-Ha sido todo un placer- haciendo una reverencia-me ha dado gusto verte de nuevo… torbellino.

-Creo que ese término aun me queda… de lo contrario no haría todo lo que hago- acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches "Darien"- metiéndose al edificio.

-Buenas noches.

Entrando a su departamento, se recarga en la puerta para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se sentía extraña de haber visto a su príncipe de la infancia, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus piernas parecían flaquear.

-Después de tanto años, eres justamente tú quien me salva.

* * *

Dirigiéndose a su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, no dejaba de pensar en su pequeño torbellino, recordando las travesuras que hacía en su contra; en su cabello rizado, sus ojos azul cielo, lo deliciosa que se veía esa boca rosada y principalmente su delicada y seductora figura.

Mientras recordaba todo eso, sentía que su sangre empezaba a hervir y dirigirse hacia un área específica de su cuerpo. Ese torbellino empezaba a hacer reaccionar su cuerpo dormido por el dolor.

-¿Aun eres el torbellino?- teniendo una ligera sonrisa-Eres toda una mujer, pequeña.


	4. El recuento de los daños

**Capítulo 3**

Al llegar a su departamento después de un poco de ejercicio, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, preguntándose quien sería a esa hora de la mañana y más aún en domingo; ella no pudo dormir toda la noche pensando en su amigo de la infancia, que ahora estaba más atractivo ¿Sería él preocupado por ella?

-¿En qué demonios piensas Serena?- al abrir la puerta, Amy se abrazó a ella llorando a mares y diciendo que lo lamentaba mucho.

-Te quieres tranquilizar, no fue nada grave- sentándola en el sofá.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mira el moretón que te cargas-señalando su frente.

-Le pudo pasar a cualquiera… lo bueno es que Darien estaba ahí-dándole una taza de té- De lo contrario no sé qué hubiera pasado.

-¿Darien?- mirándola extrañada- ¿Tienes novio y no me habías dicho?

-¿Novio?-ruborizándose- No es mi novio… era el mejor amigo de mi hermano cuando vivía en Jubban.

-Espera… el sujeto que te miraba seductoramente.

-¡Amy!-cruzándose de brazos- pues si era él.

-¿Amor de la infancia?-diciendo con sonrisa pícara.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo… no entiendo cómo me reconoció… ni siquiera lo hice yo, tuvo que llamarme por mi antiguo apodo ¿puedes creerlo?

-Amiga… ese sujeto es toda una ricura, si no amara con locura a mi marido, créeme que estuviera haciendo puntos para llevarlo a mi cama-viendo como su amiga se atragantaba con el té.

-Siempre eres tan elocuente, ¿quieres más té?

\- Si gracias… al ver que estas bien me siento más relajada… además has visto los periódicos, todos felicitan al torbellino del arte.

-¿torbellino?

-Es lo que dice el periódico… yo sólo repito los detalles.

\- Si de eso me he dado cuenta… pero eso no me hará viajar a las nubes, se donde estoy parada.

-Amiga… si ese amigo de la infancia está aquí, aprovecha la oportunidad y diviértete… el estrés no es bueno para nadie- tomándose el té y dirigiéndose a la puerta- creo que te lo mereces.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta… gracias… será bueno recordar viejos tiempos.

-Y crear recuerdos nuevos también-guiñándole el ojo, viendo como Serena se ruborizaba- Otra cosa… ese amigo tuyo se parece mucho al alguien de la realeza de Ilusión, aunque no recuerdo cual.

-¡Claro que no! Es solamente Darien, no te hagas ideas locas…ahora que vez que estoy bien, ve a tu casa y descansa, ese bebé debe descansar- llevándola a la puerta-En verdad a veces creo que está loca- dirigiéndose a tomar un baño, pues había perdido el apetito.

* * *

Mamoru que casi no pudo pegar el ojo, no hacía más que pensar en sus amigos de la infancia y particularmente en el seductor cuerpo de la torbellino, tomaba su desayuno, mientras leía el periódico del domingo, veía el apartado de Sociales y Arte en donde había buenas críticas sobre la exposición a manos de Serena Tsukino, llamándola el "torbellino del arte".

-Sí, definitivamente no has cambiado.

-Sr. le habla su tío, dice que es importante- acercándole el teléfono.

-Gracias Artemis-respirando profundamente- ¿Qué tal va todo tío?

-¿Ya la conseguiste?

-Si la tengo, no te preocupes, se hará cargo de todo- mirando el periódico.

-Excelente.

Terminando de desayunar, Mamoru o Darien como le decían sus amigos se alistaba para ir por ese torbellino y sacarla de quicio un rato, quería ver que tanto había cambiado.

-¿Seguirás siendo como antes?-conduciendo a toda velocidad.

Llegando al edificio de departamentos, había olvidado o mas bien no sabía en que piso vivía, por lo que decidió tocar el timbre de todo el edificio, empezando por recibir una negativa y al preguntarle si conocía a Serena, simplemente le colgaban, cuando estaba por llegar al tercer piso, el portero se acerca a este pues se le hacía sospechoso que un hombre estuviera buscando a alguien.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?

-Si, ¿vive aquí?

-Trabajo aquí ¿A quién busca?

-Busco a la señorita Tsukino-notando la cara de interrogación del sujeto- ¿Serena? ¿Torbellino?

-!La restauradora! Disculpe pero aquí la conocemos por la señorita de la Luna.

-¿De la Luna?

-Si, es que la mayoría de las veces que hala con alguno de nosotros, es como si hablara de cosas de otro mundo... de la Luna... ella vive en el departamento 507.

-Gracias.


	5. El beso del príncipe

**Capítulo 4**

Envolviéndose en la toalla, trataba de evitar mirar las heridas que él le había dejado años atrás, su hermano le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con Seiya, ella solamente pensaba que era un buen compañero de trabajo, hasta la noche en que decidió ser algo mas a la fuerza, mandándola al hospital. Se vistió con unos pantalones oscuros, una blusa azul y unas zapatillas sin tacón del mismo color, sin gota de maquillaje. Observando su departamento, le gustaba mucho la vista que tenía desde el quinto piso, acercándose a la cocina seguía sin apetito y mejor se fue a la sala.

\- Hoy me quedaré en casa- estirándose en su sofá- a ver la televisión.

Viendo un documental acerca de su artista favorito, pensaba también en lo que sería visitar Ilusión y recorrer las calles que él había recorrido. Ese era una de sus metas a futuro, no pudiendo evitar sonreír e imaginárselo todo- dándole una mordida a la manzana.

-Sería perfecto- soñando, mientras oía el timbre de la puerta y al abrirla se sorprendió de la visita- ¿Darien? ¿Cómo supiste en que departamento vivo?

-Aunque no lo creas, me tienes tocando cada timbre del edificio… hasta que tu portero se apiadó de mi y me dijo que departamento era.

-Lo siento- sonriendo.

-¿Sabías que te dicen la señorita de la Luna?

-¿En serio? Nadie me había dicho nada ¿Me pregunto porqué?

-Porque hablas como si todo mundo de entendiera torbellino… y no es así.

-Tú me entiendes, mi hermano me entiende…-contando con sus dedos- Amy me entiende.

-Claro porque sabemos como eres.

-Tu sabías como era… ahora ha muchas cosas que no sabes de mi… bueno y entonces ¿qué haces en mi casa?

-Asegurándome que el torbellino se encuentra bien- entrando al departamento- bonita decoración.

-Gracias… ponte cómodo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- viéndolo con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa polo verde oscuro y mocasines, que hacían resaltar su perfecta figura, por lo que desvió los ojos para evitar sonrojarse.

-Pensé que no ibas a salir, así que decidí invitarte a comer ¿te parece?- "es más hermosa sin maquillaje"- pensó- Además me lo prometiste.

-No tenía planeado nada… pero si me apetece, deja voy por mi bolso.

Viendo el departamento, podía ver los gustos refinados de Serena, quien se iba a imaginar que la joven de anteojos, cabello revuelto y de ropa dos o tres tallas más grande sería una hermosa mujer. La sala estaba cubierta por un color café claro, que contrastaba con los muebles color chocolate y sus cojines rosados, viendo muchas fotografías de ella con su familia y amigos aparentemente de la universidad; su cocina era pequeña pero con todo lo indispensable, especialmente una enorme cafetera muy sofisticada.

* * *

Al salir del edificio, Serena vio el lujoso auto que llevaba, la noche anterior no le había prestado atención, un bello Aston Martin color plata.

-¿Este es tu auto? ¿Acaso tienes licencia para matar, 007 Shields?

-No que yo sepa… es un pequeño lujo, que puedo decir- este le abrió la puerta.

-¿Pequeño lujo? Es broma verdad- viendo como el joven le cerraba la puerta sonriente, además de tener en mente un destino muy peculiar.

* * *

Mientras se dirigían al lugar, Serena no dejaba de admirar las manos al volante de Darien, además de su perfil griego y sus fuertes brazos, ¿acaso era verdad de que era alguien de la realeza? ¿Por qué nunca lo supo mientras vivían en Jubban? Con miles de preguntas en la cabeza Serena no se daba cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la Torre de Cristal.

-¿En serio?- viendo la enorme estructura y bajandose del auto.

-¿El torbellino tiene miedo?-diciéndole cerca del oido lo que provocó que Serena se ruborizara como un tomate.

-¡Por supuesto que no!… sólo que no pensé que te gustaran estos lugares… con ver tu auto, me puedo hacer una idea de cómo ha sido tu vida.

-No me quejo-levantando los hombros- cosa que fascinaba a la joven y que le hacía latir el pulso a mil por hora.

-Presumido-cruzándose de brazos, escuchando como se reía- Anda, vamos.

Entraron a una pequeña cafetería, en donde pidieron algo ligero, lo disfrutaron con gusto y platicaban de las aventuras que tenían cuando eran pequeños; a Darien le fascinaba ver su sonrisa, el brillo que había en sus ojos cuando lo hacía y la forma en que su cabello se movía y particularmente la manera en que movía sus manos al hablar; para ella el que la viera con esa intensidad le causaba estragos en el estómago, nunca había pensado que algo así podía sentirse por alguien que conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo; cuando terminaron se dirigieron al elevador para subir hasta el último piso de la torre donde pudieron ver toda la ciudad.

-¿No te parece hermosa?-viendo el horizonte, recargándose en la ventana.

-Preciosa-observándola intensamente.

-Me gusta esta ciudad, claro que no cambiaría por nada a mi hermosa Jubban, ¿tú qué dices Darien?- viéndolo perdido- ¿Darien?

-Lo siento… yo no cambiaria mi hogar... Ilusión.

-¿Sigues viviendo ahí?- iluminándosele los ojos- Es fantástico, siempre he querido visitarla, se que tiene unos museos y unas obras de arte magníficas- sonriendo.

-Algún día… me encantaría enseñarte todo- acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura para besarla dejando atónita a Serena.

Sorprendida por el beso, intentando alejarse de él, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, su corazón casi podía salírsele del pecho, sentía el corazón de "Darien" de la misma manera, cuando logró reaccionar se alejó de él asustada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-tocándose los labios- por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Lo siento… no pude evitarlo, perdóname.

-Sólo no vuelas a hacerlo-saliendo de la torre.

* * *

Después de eso, la tarde eran silencios incómodos por parte de los dos, al dirigirse a casa y esperar el cambio del semáforo, él rompió el silencio, pues no pudo soportar el no escuchar su voz.

-Di algo- apretando el volante.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me gustó el beso?- mirándolo molesta.

-Si quieres.

-Muy gracioso… y para colmo presumido-mirando a través de la ventana.

* * *

Al estar frente al edificio, ella se bajó rápidamente para evitar tocarlo, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero este la había detenido, tomándola del brazo y aprisionándola en los suyos, provocando mirarlo.

-En verdad no lamento lo que hice, pero no puedes negar que te gustó.

-No lo niego… pero no me gusta que me besen.

-Es broma ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es... su alteza- soltándose.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-soltándola inmediatamente.

-Eso no importa- soltandose de su abrazo y entrando rápidamente al elevador, sin darle tiempo a Darien de reacionar.

Entrando rápidamente al departamento, Serena simplemente cerró los ojos y sintió como se le doblaban las piernas, no le había dado miedo el beso de Darien, sino que fuera precisamente él quien la hubiera besado, ya que no era cualquiera… sino un príncipe.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionarías si supieras que estoy marcada?-tocando su cuerpo.

* * *

Darien se había sorprendido por el hecho de que ella lo hubiera llamado alteza ¿Cómo se había enterado de que era un príncipe?

-Así que no te importa- conduciendo hacia su mansión, apretando el volante- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿No le gusta que la besen? ¿Acaso es monja? No, no lo es... ¿o sí?

Esa noche, recostado en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en que el cuerpo de Serena era frágil, su piel tan suave y delicada como la seda, sus labios tan dulces como el chocolate… era perfecta, pero había algo que era diferente y eso era la manera en la que le vió cuando la besó ¿Acaso había visto miedo?

-¿Qué me ocultas "torbellino"?


	6. Deseos

**Capítulo 5**

Al entrar al museo se daba cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros, sabía que el chisme de que había sido atacada precisamente afuera de su lugar de trabajo había corrido más rápido que el agua; así que se dio prisa en llegar a su oficina y empezó a revisar su correo.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-preguntaba Amy- No me digas que te la pasaste en casa.

-Esa era la idea inicialmente, pero Darien apareció en mi puerta y... - dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Ese bombón es delicioso?

-Te lo cuento en el almuerzo-viendo a Setsuna entrar a la sala de juntas- la jefa llama.

-Siempre sabe cómo arruinar el momento.

* * *

Setsuna había dicho que la exposición, no pudo haber salido mejor, dando un gran aplauso a Serena con todos sus compañeros presentes.

-Creo que todos lo hicimos excelente- evitando ruborizarse.

-Posiblemente, pero tú hiciste la mayor parte… ahora hablemos de nuevo de negocios.

-Tu palabra favorita Setsuna- decía Amy.

* * *

La junta había terminado y todos se preguntaban quien era el millonario que quería donar algunas obras de arte para la beneficencia, pero necesitaban a la restauradora estrella, algo que no le agradaba mucho a Setsuna pero no podía evitar que los demás desearan trabajar con ella; la intriga duró hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Serena y Amy se dirigieron a la cafetería de siempre a unas cuadras del trabajo.

-Muy bien ahora si… con lujo de detalles.

\- ¿Detalles de qué?- echándose un bocado de ensalada de pollo.

-¿Cómo que de que… del príncipe?

-Pues al principio todo iba bien, estuvimos hablando de nuestra infancia, comimos unos deliciosos pastelillos y fuimos a la Torre de Cristal, deberías de ver la vista, es espectacular desde allá arriba… es como flotar-suspirando.

-No gracias… digamos que las alturas y yo por el momento no nos llevamos… y luego.

-Te digo que todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió besarme- tomando un sorbo de té helado.

-¡Te besó! Dios sí que va rápido- abanicándose con la servilleta- pero porque estas enojada por eso… yo estaría feliz.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! Es un gran amigo… no lo veía desde hace tanto- mirando por la ventana- Y de pronto se le ocurre besarme ¿Qué le pasa?

-Ya entiendo… te dio miedo, no por ser tu amigo, sino porque es un hombre -viéndola tensar su cuerpo-¿Es eso?

-No del todo, se que él no es Seiya y que jamás me haría daño, pero es un príncipe Amy… y no cualquier príncipe… el de mis sueños- suspirando.

-¿Te da miedo de que vea tus cicatrices? Lo que sufriste por ese sujeto, no tiene porque marcar tu vida- tocando su mano- tienes 27 años… toda una vida por delante.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo olvidarlo… aun tengo pesadillas.

-Tal vez él te ayude a superarlas ¿no crees?

-No lo sé-viendo hacia el exterior del lugar-Es posible.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Serena había quedado con un colega para ver una pieza que acababa de llegar desde Dublín para exhibirla, era un escudo de armas posiblemente de la época arturiana, llevaba a su alrededor runas druidas y filigrana de oro.

-¡Es bellísimo! No costará mucho trabajo hacer que se vea reluciente.

-¡Perfecto! Sabes que tienes unas manos estupendas para esto.

-Gracias pero eso lo decidirás cuando hayamos terminado la pieza ¿de acuerdo?

-Como usted diga- haciéndole un saludo militar- bueno tengo que irme, tengo una cita.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos después.

* * *

A la hora de la salida y bajando las escalinatas del museo vio frente a ella al Aston Martin plateado, sorprendiéndose más aun de ver a Darien recargado en la puerta del copiloto esperándola, estaba aun más guapo que ayer llevaba un traje gris oscuro con una camisa de un gris claro, sin corbata, aun así resaltaba sus ojos azules y su blanca sonrisa; bajó aun más despacio las escalinatas parándose frente a él.

-¿Ha donde, la llevo señorita?—abriéndole la puerta del auto.

-Quién dice que me voy a ir contigo, alteza… además tengo demasiados pendientes.

-Pues puedo esperar hasta que termines… no tengo gran cosa que hacer-metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Que bueno saber que soy tu plan de consolación, para que no te aburras, lo siento, pero no quiero ser tu plan de desaburrimiento-caminando en dirección opuesta a él.

-Vamos Serena… sólo quiero comer contigo-tomándola del brazo para que lo viera.

-Sigues siendo tan fastidioso como cuando eramos niños… y no pongas esa cara de perro faldero… sabes que es mi debilidad.

Lo sé… por eso lo hago-abriendo la puerta del auto.

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa, por favor?

-Deseo concedido… después del mío.

-¡Que!- cerrándole la puerta-Así no era el trato.

-Lo siento-metiendo el acelerador a fondo.


	7. Confesiones a la orilla Del Río

**Capítulo 6**

Durante el camino, podía admirar las piernas torneadas de Serena, pues llevaba un vestido azul marino y unos zapatos en color piel, su maquillaje estaba impecable pero sencillo, no como en esa noche en que la volvió a ver; su cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta alta que le daban una sofisticación única.

-¿Y cuál será tu deseo?- mirándolo a los ojos.

-Una cena… a orillas del rio.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú tendrás tu deseo cuando acabemos de cenar y yo uno de los míos… por ahora-viendo la perplejidad en los ojos de Serena.

-¿Cómo que uno de los tuyos?-viendo su sonrisa pícara.

-Luego te digo-acercándose a su oído para decírselo en un murmullo, provocando en Serena un estremecimiento y que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

* * *

Al llegar al restaurante, la luz de las velas le daba un aire sobrio y romántico al lugar, para desgracia de Serena, pues no quería repetir la escena del día anterior; las mesas eran pequeñas y cubiertas con manteles negros, se sentaron cerca de una ventana en donde se podía ver la majestuosidad del río y la belleza de la ciudad nocturna.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar?

\- Es agradable… y tiene una vista excelente.

-Siempre que vengo a Ciudad de Cristal, me gusta venir a este lugar para admirar la vista… me hace recordar un poco a Jubban.

-¡Ni se te ocurra comparar las noches de Jubban con esto! Esas no tienen comparación-diciendo con aires de orgullo.

-Lamentablemente no puedo ir a Jubban tanto como quisiera… de hecho no he regresado desde que nos despedimos.

-La verdad no entiendo la razón… creí que Haruka era tu mejor amigo, pero en cuanto pisaste Ilusión te olvidaste de nosotros- diciendo con melancolía.

-Hay cosas que no entenderías torbellino… tal vez te las diga más adelante-rozando su mano y sintiendo como la alejaba de él.

-Hazlo cuando lo creas conveniente… su alteza Mamoru Darien Chiba Shields… tienes un nombre muy largo lo sabías… nunca nos dijiste que eras de la realeza ¿por qué?

-No quería que me trataran diferente, mi padre nunca confío del todo en sus amigos porque sabían que era alguien de la realeza.

-¿Creíste que seríamos hipócritas contigo?-cruzándose de brazos-Me ofendes.

-Digamos que mi padre influyó un poco.

-Te disculpo por eso entonces-sonriéndole, algo que a Darien le gustó y mucho.

* * *

Mientras comían, Darien no podía evitar mirarla detenidamente cada vez que se metía un bocado, parecía que lo estaba seduciendo a propósito, la delicadeza con que masticaba, el paso de su lengua por esa boca rosada y la manera en que lo miraba al hablar, ese torbellino lo hacía tensar los músculos de su cuerpo, tanto que a veces no masticaba.

-Si no lo masticas terminarás ahogándote- limpiándole una mancha de salsa de su mejilla.

-Trataré de recordarlo… así como recuerdo la primera vez que te dije torbellino ¿lo recuerdas?-tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino para calmar las ansias de besarla.

-Como olvidarlo… estábamos jugando futbol con los chicos de la otra calle, nadie podía quitarme el balón… y gracias a mi pudimos ganar-diciendo orgullosa-Los charcos de lodo al final del partido fueron lo mejor-riéndose.

-Desde entonces te convertiste en Serena "torbellino" Tsukino… arrasando con todo.

-Y quién diría que después de tantos años... seguiría siendo un torbellino.

-Uno muy hermoso-viendo como tomaba el vino fingiendo que no lo escuchó.

Seguían platicando de cosas de su infancia, las alegrías que el futbol les daba, las embarradas de lodo cuando en los campeonatos llovía y más aun las celebraciones después de ganar.

-¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ese campeonato sería nuestro último juntos?- tomando un sorbo del café.

-Si… además de nuestro primer y último baile.

-¡Como puedes recordar eso!- ruborizándose.

-Fue divertido tomar tus manitas y bailar contigo… sobre mis zapatos enlodados.

-Dios… eres imposible-riendo-definitivamente sigues siendo un fastidio, muy atractivo por cierto... pero fastidio al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

* * *

La noche estrellada se hacía presente, la diversión casi terminaba para ellos, mientras recorrían el camino al departamento de Serena, este se sentía cómodo a su lado, había olvidado lo divertido que era pasar el rato con alguien de esa forma; cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo Darien-regresándole el beso en la mejilla.

Viéndolo subir al auto, veía como este corría rápidamente y se perdía en la distancia, después de ese día no volvió a verlo.


	8. Robándose a la Luna

**Capítulo 7**

-A que no adivinas quien está en la oficina con Setsuna.

-¿Alguien famoso?- revisando un cuadro antiguo y haciendo anotaciones-¿Un viejo decrépito?... No lo sé Amy ¿Quién?

-El millonario desconocido… tu caballero de brillante armadura.

-¿Darien?-viéndolo con Setsuna en la puerta- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vine a robarte-viendo como la joven abría los ojos.

-¿Disculpa?- mirando a Setsuna-¿De qué habla?

-El Señor Chiba viene especialmente a pedirle a este Museo a la restauradora estrella, para una valiosa colección de su país que cederá para la beneficencia cuando estén listas… es el benefactor que les mencioné hace algunas semanas.

-¿Tú aceptaste?, gracias me haces sentir como una mercancía barata- mirando a Darien.

-Eres la mejor, además tendrás la oportunidad de ir a Ilusión- decía Amy emocionada-Lo que siempre quisiste.

\- ¿Puedo negarme?-cruzándose de brazos, dejando boquiabierta a Setsuna y a Amy.

-¿No lo dices en serio verdad?-le decía Amy sorprendida.

-Lo siento… salimos esta tarde… por lo que iremos por tu maleta-tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

* * *

Mientras estaban en el elevador, Serena se apartó de Darien, no porque se la llevara a Ilusión, sino porque no supo nada de él en dos semanas y estaba furiosa de si misma por estarse ilusionando de nuevo con su principe de antaño.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan arrogante... pero si fastidioso y no vuelvas a tocarme-subiéndose al auto.

-Me lo agradecerás después.

-Ni lo sueñes-mirando el camino por la ventana.

Darien simplemente reía para sí, extrañaba mucho verla, esas semanas sin hacerlo lo habían vuelto loco, las duchas frías empezaban a pasarle factura, por alguna razón deseaba tenerla en sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando entró al departamento, no se dio cuenta que casi le cerraba la puerta a Darien en la cara, ni siquiera se disculpó, estaba tan molesta por no haberle llamado, por haber hecho las cosas a sus espaldas y mas por estarla volviendo loca con tan solo verlo... aunque eso no tenía porque saberlo.

Él sabía que estaba enojada pero no le importaba, la quería en Ilusión y a Ilusión la iba a llevar, le gustaba verla enrojecer tanto de enojo como de pena cada vez que le decía lo hermosa que era.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, en verdad eres molesto.

-Si eso me lo dijiste todo el camino hasta aquí-sentándose en el sofá- incluyendo fastidioso.

\- No estaría mal recordártelo de nuevo ¿en qué estabas pensando?- diciéndoselo desde su habitación.

-En que eres la mejor y en que querías conocer Ilusión.

-Vaya… que considerado- soltando una sonrisa falsa- ¿tengo que llevar alguna ropa especial?

-Pues es primavera así que lleva ropa ligera-viendo las fotografías sobre la repisa- ¿Qué tal Haruka?

-Casado y con una niña preciosa… tiene un alto puesto en la policía... ¡No me cambies la conversación!

-Así que lo consiguió… me da gusto por él- parándose en la puerta de su habitación- es aun más linda.

-¡No te dije que podías venir aquí!- ruborizándose, arrojándole una blusa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-mirándola cerca de la cama, deseando besar esos labios de nuevo, tumbado a su lado y acariciando su cuerpo.

-Ya estoy lista… gracias- "este hombre me hará hacer una locura sino salgo de aquí"-pensaba.

* * *

En el auto, Serena seguía viendo el paisaje del camino, por mas que Darien intentaba sacarle una sonrisa lo único que lograba eran monosílabos.

-¿Seguirás molesta conmigo?

-¿Tú que crees?

* * *

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Serena notó que no se dirigían a la entrada principal, sino a un área para aviones privados, había aviones de distintas clases y tamaños, al parar el auto, se quedó mirando a Darien pidiendo una explicación.

-¿En verdad creías que tomaríamos un vuelo comercial?- acariciando su mejilla.

-Creo que con esa pregunta… has aclarado la mía y te suplico no me toques- bajándose del auto pues sentía le faltaba el aire.

-¡Artemis! Qué bueno que nos alcanzaste… te presento a Serena Tsukino- tomándola por la espalda.

-Es un placer conocerla- diciendo con una reverencia-Por favor espero disfrute del viaje.

-Gracias- sonriéndole y alejándose de Darien lo mas que podía.

-¿La ha puesto molesta?

-No te preocupes Artemis sé como hacerla feliz... eso creo-rascándose la cabeza.

Subiendo al avión y recorrerlo a primera vista, pudo notar que era todo lujo, con asientos de piel oscura, una cocineta, un amplio pasillo que llevaba a unas puertas, una tupida alfombra oscura y terminados en caoba; no se podía negar que el Darien Shields que ella conoció dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo… ahora era Mamoru Chiba… príncipe de Ilusión.

-¿Te gusta?- tomándola por detrás y susurrándole al oído.

-Es bonito- liberándose del hechizo que le estaba provocando- ¿Qué hay detrás de las puertas?

-Las habitaciones… tienen unas camas muy cómodas- viendo como se ruborizaba- te las enseño.

* * *

Viendo la habitación principal, no pudo negar que era hermosa, su amplia cama estaba cubierta por un cobertor rojo oscuro y almohadones color chocolate, adornada con unas rosas blancas en la mesilla a su lado.

-Muy cómoda ¿no crees?-besando su mano.

\- Si, si el viaje tomara más de 5 horas-dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero él lo pensó primero y la cerró frente a ella- ¿No vas a dejarme salir?-perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

-Tengo pensado algo más-pasando su pulgar sobre los labios rosados, besándola impulsivamente.

No sabiendo cómo reaccionar y dándole un ligero escalofrío, se dejó llevar por el momento olvidándose de todo; el beso de Darien al principio fue dulce pero mientras el calor entre los dos aumentaba lo hacía también el deseo, la llevó a la cama, sin dejar de besarla, oliendo su perfume y queriendo mas de ella; al poner su mano sobre la piel de su abdomen, pudo notar unas cicatrices, algo que hizo reaccionar a Serena separándose de él.

-Por favor… no lo hagas- saliendo del dormitorio.

-¿Quién te hizo daño?- levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara.

-No es de tu incumbencia… y será mejor que vaya a sentarme el avión está por despegar.

-Lo averiguaré tarde o temprano.

-Has lo que quieras… pero no lo sabrás por mi.

El vuelo transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, cosa que incomodaba a Darien, pues quería saber que le había pasado al torbellino en todos estos años, incluso Artemis podía notar que su jefe estaba molesto, pues ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por el café.

* * *

El aeropuerto de Ilusión, era hermoso, saber que se encontraba en las tierras de grandes artistas le alteraba los sentidos, pero no tanto como el hombre que tenía frente a ella, mirándola con compasión, algo que ella detestaba en cuanto la gente sabía de sus cicatrices.

-¿De aquí a donde vamos?-colocándose sus lentes.

-Tomaremos el automovil y nos dirigiremos al palacio… cuando nos instalemos puedo mostrarte mi país… seré tu guía de turistas.

-Muy amable señor… si me gusta como lo hace, le pagaré- sonriendo, la primera sonrisa que le daba en todo el viaje, aunque fuera fingida.

-Trato hecho- tomando su mano que sintió temblar.

-¿El será el chofer?- viendo a Artemis tomando el volante- Pensé que tu conducirías.

-A nadie le confiaría tu vida- mirándola.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- ayudándole a subir.

En el pequeño autmovil, el apuesto príncipe podía oler el dulce perfume de rosas de Serena que le impregnaba las fosas nasales y provocaba querer besarle, por otra parte Serena no dejaba de sentirse incómoda por la forma que el príncipe de su infancia la miraba.

* * *

Admirando el camino hacia palacio, podía ver que estaba cubierto de hermosos rosales de todos colores, incluso de colores que nunca imaginó podían exisitr en unas flores, además de su exquisito olor.

-¡Esto es como un sueño Darien!-sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme?-extendiendo sus manos-Esto es como salido de un sueño, todo esto parece en verdad una ilusión ¿seguro que es real?

-Tan real como el que estes a mi lado… princesa-besando su mano, notando como los ojos de Serena tenían un brillo especial.


	9. Llegando a Ilusión

**Capítulo 8**

El pequeño reino, parecía salido de una película antigua, rodeada de un mar azul intenso por un lado y por el otro de imponentes montañas, las casas que se encontraban ahí eran de estilo rústico con un toque moderno, las calles empedradas le daban armonía al lugar y los vivos colores con los que estaba rodeada le daban una imagen espectacular.

-No tengo palabras para describir tal belleza- diciendo sorprendida.

-¿Entones si te agrada?

-¡Agradarme! Como te dije parece todo irreal… como un sueño.

-Yo siempre he dicho lo mismo senorita- decía Artemis alejándolos de la ciudad y dirigiéndose al palacio real de Ilusión- Hemos llegado.

-¿Tu palacio?- señalando la enorme construcción en piedra caliza blanquecina.

-Pequeño ¿no crees?- cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Es broma?- levantando las cejas- Ya entendí… es sarcasmo.

Mientras sacaban las maletas, un sujeto de cabellos entrecanos y ojos almendrados se acercaba a Darien para abrazarlo, dándole a entender que era su tío y que estaba contento de verlo de nuevo, Serena podía apreciar el cariño entre ellos.

-¿No nos vas a presentar hijo?- mirando a Serena.

-Por supuesto tío… ella es Serena Tsukino… la que hará maravilla con sus manos.

-¡Darien! No es necesario que digas eso… un placer de conocerle-haciendo una reverencia.

-El placer es todo mío señorita Tsukino-besando su mano- Puede llamarme Diamante… no soy tan viejo como para ser llamado señor.

-Como usted diga… Diamante.

-Pasen de seguro están cansados por el viaje.

* * *

Entrando al palacio, se podía observar que la decoración no era para nada relacionada con la infraestructura que la protegía, la decoración tenía una mezcla de modernidad y de antigüedad que no había visto en ningún otro lugar, pero además los colores que intensificaban la vida de aquel palacio eran como salidos de la imaginación.

-Tienes una mezcla de culturas aquí ¿verdad?

-A mi tío le gusta, dice que le va bien a su espíritu aventurero… ven te llevaré a tu habitación-tomando su mano.

-Tenemos cosas que atender Darien … deja que la lleve Artemis.

-Pero…

-Descuida… luego me enseñas tu palacio… vamos Artemis- tomando al hombre del brazo.

* * *

En el estudio, Diamante se acercó a la ventana a mirar el mar azul con una expresión de seriedad y consternación al mismo tiempo, Darien sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, el miedo recorrió su espalda como aquella vez en que le dijeron que sus padres Zafiro y Esmeralda habían muerto.

-¿Una niña?-mirándolo con seriedad-Es uno de tus amigos de la infancia ¿cierto? ¿Es por eso que la escogiste?

-No es ninguna niña, es toda una mujer y si, es una amiga de la infancia… además es una de las mejores en todo Milenio de Plata y Ciudad de Cristal… confío en ella.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Completamente he visto su trabajo ¿tienes idea de lo que me costó traerla? Tuve que convencer a su jefa que es un hueso duro de roer... casi parece que firmaba un pacto con el diablo por el simple hecho de traerla aquí… y eso que yo mismo me considero un diablo en lo que a contratos se refiere.

\- ¡Excelente!-aplaudiendo- Pensé que traerías a un vejestorio que se pondría a discutir conmigo todo el tiempo… la apruebo, ahora ve a atenderla como se merece-viendo como su sobrino ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Sigues sorprendiéndome Diamante… ¿seguro que no eres actor?- saliendo del estudio en busca del torbellino.

-Tal vez ella te haga salir de ese caparazón del que te metiste-viendo la pintura con la imagen de los padres de Darien.

* * *

La habitación quedaba en dirección al mar, era totalmente de color blanco, la cama era de madera oscura junto con el dosel y sus cortinas de color rosa claro resaltaban la vista, adornada con rosas de distintos colores, le daban al lugar un olor fresco y dulce; se sentía maravillada con su hermosura, tanto que al acercarse al balcón no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Quiero pensar que ese suspiro es por la belleza del lugar- acercándose a ella.

-En verdad es hermoso… me has dado la mejor vista, no sé si me estés consintiendo demasiado o es una forma de soborno para que olvide lo fastidioso que eres y por el no haberme dicho que pensabas contratarme.

-No creo que esto sea suficiente para sobornarte-intentando acariciar su mejilla, cuando desvía la cara-¿Sigues molesta?

-Hubiera preferido que me preguntaras primero... no me gustan mucho este tipo de sorpresas Darien... alteza... Mamoru, y deja de consentirme.

-Preferiría que me siguieras llamando sólo Darien… sólo los de la prensa me llaman Mamoru.

-Aunque ese es tu nombre… no tienes cara de Mamoru… para mi siempre serás Darien.

-Gracias… y con respecto a que te estoy sobornando nada es demasiado para ti- quitándole un mechón de la cara y colocando sus manos sobre el balcón aprisionándola- Sabes cómo volverme loco y a la vez como calmarme ¿lo sabías?- besando la punta de su nariz.

-Decías lo mismo cuando era niña- deseando que la besara, tocando su mejilla con cautela- dijiste que me mostrarías el lugar ¿lo harás?

-Siempre arruinando el momento torbellino- riendo exageradamente.

-No lo estoy arruinando… simplemente no quiero perderme en un pasadillo secreto ¿no los tienes verdad?

-¡Claro! Es un palacio-tomando su mano y sacándola de la habitación.

* * *

Llegando al jardín del palacio, Serena quedó impactada de lo hermoso que era… parecía como de película, le fascinó ver el columpio colgado de un enorme roble.

-¿Hay niños aquí? ¿tienes hijos?

-No… ese era el columpio de mi madre… Diamante y yo lo hemos conservado como recuerdo… hay una fotografía de ella conmigo en brazos.

-De seguro es una fotografía hermosa.

-¿Quieres subirte?

-¿Puedo?-viendo la afirmación del príncipe.

Sentándose en el columpio, podía notar que desde ese lugar se veía una pequeña fuente que emitía un sonido muy agradable.

-Ya puedo ver el porqué a tu madre le agradaba este lugar-moviendo ligeramente el columpio.

-Espero te guste a ti también-atrapándola con el columpio y besando rápidamente sus labios.

-¡Darien!-ruborizándose.

-Anda… te llevaré a recorrer la plaza.

-!Eres un aprovechado!-liberándose de su tacto que le quemaba por dentro.

-No, no lo soy... porque si lo fuera, créeme que no sólo te robara un beso-dejando a la joven sorprendida por su confesión, ya que no lo recordaba tan abierto a expresar lo que sentía.


	10. El principe

**Capitulo 9**

-¡Chocolate!, huele delicioso- acercándose a la ventana y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sigues siendo amante del chocolate… recuerdo como te llenabas de eso toda la cara.

-¿Yo? Más bien tú y Haruka me llenaban la cara- colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-De acuerdo, soy culpable… ven vamos- tomando su mano.

Por dentro la tienda olía aún mejor, la mezcla de chocolate, canela y vainilla le daban al lugar un toque hipnótico imposible de resistir, Darien pidió dos chocolates espumosos y unos pastelillos, se sentaron cerca de la fuente de la plaza a disfrutar del manjar.

-Esto en verdad es delicioso- dándole un mordisco al pastelillo, tensando los músculos de Darien- jamás había probado algo tan exquisito.

-¿Segura?- tomando la taza- deberías de probar otras cosas torbellino.

-Cuando esté lista, seguro y por favor no me digas torbellino- acercándose a él para decírselo en voz baja, aprovechando para besarla- ¡Darien! el que te deje tocarme no quiere decir que debas aprovecharte ¿Te quedó claro?

-No estoy aprovechandome… estaba limpiandote un poco del chocolate que tenías en la boca, es todo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-golpeándolo en el hombro.

* * *

Recorriendo la plaza, Serena notaba como todos los que estaban presentes se acercaban a Darien, para tomar su mano y hacerle reverencia algo que notaba incomodaba al pelinegro, veía también como los niños le extendían la mano y él les entregaba pequeñas monedas de chocolate.

-Así que por eso compraste esas monedas.

-Siempre me gusta darles algo a los niños, cada vez que tengo tiempo de venir a la ciudad.

-¿Acaso te la pasas en palacio?

-La mayor parte del tiempo o viajando por negocios.

Mientras ellos hablaban, una pequeña se acerca a Serena y la jala del vestido, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-agachandose y tomando la mano de la pequeña niña.

-¿Eres una princesa?

-No que yo sepa-acariciando su cabello.

-Pareces una princesa-ruborizándose y entregándole una rosa roja.

-Gracias-besando a la pequeña.

Observando detenidamente la escena, Darien estaba fascinado en como ella se desenvolvía tan fácilmente en su mundo, tal vez no fuera una princesa pero tenía el porte y el carisma para serlo.

-Vamos tenemos que regresar… tus piezas de arte esperan, además mi tío quiere que cenemos con él.

-Claro... nos vemos pronto-besando la frente de la niña.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar acondicionado para que ella pudiera trabajar, se asombró de todo lo que habían comprado para ella, la belleza de las piezas era incomparable, había desde pinturas antiguas posiblemente de la época renacentista vasijas, jarrones y joyas, todas de valor incalculable.

-¿Cómo compraste todo esto?- refiriéndose a las herramientas.

-¿No es lo que necesitas?

-Si lo es… pero traje mis propias herramientas- tocando una vasija.

-No me sorprende que te hayas convertido en restauradora.

¿Por qué lo dices?

-Haruka siempre dijo que te encargarías de arreglar todo lo que tuvieras a tu paso… y veo que no se equivocó, arreglas la belleza destruida por el tiempo.

-Era esto o ser doctora- recorriendo la mesa y observando las piezas- pero la sangre y yo, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

-Si recuerdo que al ver sangre de alguien mas te ponías pálida cual papel… recuerdo una vez que te desmaste al ver la frente de Haruka con sangre.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué soy restauradora?- sintiendo escalofríos.

Darien podía ver que Serena se encontraba en su ambiente, el brillo en sus ojos le hizo recordar el día en que ella y Haruka lo despidieron en el aeropuerto, donde la pequeña lloraba incontrolable.

* * *

-Ya cálmate torbellino… no pasa nada, nos volveremos a ver- limpiándole las lágrimas.

-¿Seguro? Te irás muy lejos y nos dejarás… ¿ahora quien me dirá torbellino, Darien?

-Lo puedo hacer yo- mirando a su hermana.

-¡Tú no!- dirigiéndose a Darien- espero te guste donde vayas a vivir.

-¡Claro que sí!… nos veremos pronto-pellizcándole la nariz.

* * *

-¿Darien? Me estás escuchando- sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Lo siento… ¿decías algo?

-¿En que estabas pensando? Parecías perdido.

-En la última vez que nos vimos… tenías 10 años ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, fue el día en que perdimos a nuestro mejor amigo… y hablando de ello- entregándole un papel- es el teléfono de Haruka, estoy segura le encantará oírte.

-Gracias- mirando la hoja de papel- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si crees que puedo contestar… adelante- poniéndose seria.

-¿Por qué llorabas ese día con tanto pesar?- haciendo que Serena abriera los ojos.

-Era una niña… y tú pues… eras el príncipe de mis sueños- desviando la mirada- ya no podría ser rescatada por ti… estarías demasiado lejos para escuchar mi llamada de auxilio-diciendo como si estuviera en una escena dramática, con el objetivo de evitar él notara como se ruborizaba.

-Bueno me alegra haberte rescatado hace unas semanas- acariciándole la mejilla- te dejaré para que te sientas más cómoda- saliendo del laboratorio.

-¡Serena! Cómo pudiste contestarle eso… no pudiste pensar en algo mas- colocando sus manos en la cara- ese hombre me está alterando los nervios.

* * *

En el estudio, Darien no dejaba de pensar en la respuesta que Serena le había dado, así que la pequeña niña sentía algo por él. Recordando aquellos tiempos, se sentía con la libertad suficiente como para disfrutar de su infancia en Jubban, a pesar de que su padre le había dicho quienes eran en verdad y que tarde o temprano se alejaría de ese lugar.

-Me fui demasiado pronto-suspirando y admirando una fotografía de él, Haruka y Serena cuando eran niños.


	11. Recordando la pesadilla

**Capitulo 10**

Poniéndose a trabajar de inmediato, Serena comenzó a evaluar el daño de las piezas, algunas necesitarían más ayuda que otras, comenzó con una vasija del siglo XVII, de un barro exquisito, la cepilló delicadamente, pudiendo observar unas marcas de escritura antigua, parecía latín.

-Veamos que dice aquí… "bonus amor vita" una vasija de amor ¿Quién lo diría?

Continuó trabajando sin descanso hasta casi las ocho de la noche, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, Artemis le decía que la cena estaría casi lista y la esperarían en el salón principal, viendo el aspecto que tenía, decidió darse un baño rápido, se puso un vestido azul marino con flores blancas, unas zapatillas del mismo color y se maquilló un poco, bajó al salón principal y los vio parados tomando una copa de vino, cuando la vieron entrar se quedaron sin habla.

-¡Bella, bella señorita!- haciendo reverencia el tío de Darien, Diamante.

-Gracias Diamante- sonriendo.

\- ¿No vas a decirle nada?- mirando a Darien.

-Te ves hermosa- mirándola de arriba abajo, enfocándose en sus torneadas piernas, la suavidad de su cuello y en la esbeltez de su figura.

* * *

Pasaron a la mesa, la cena de tres tiempos estuvo acompañada de finas carnes, vinos y risas que no podían faltar recordando viejos tiempos y la primera vez que Darien llegó a Ilusión después de la muerte de sus padres; la risa de Serena era pura y fresca, sus ojos brillaban aun más que antes y Diamante podía ver que su sobrino no le quitaba la vista de encima, haciéndolo sonreír aun mas; después de la decepción con Rei, su sobrino no había vuelto a reír de esa forma.

Serena notaba que Darien se sentía cómodo con ella, como cuando eran niños, la atracción que sentía hacia él era algo que no podía evitar y menos si la miraba con esos ojos que la hipnotizaban olvidando todo a su alrededor.

-Gracias por darme el teléfono de Haruka… se sorprendió que lo llamara y más aun que estuvieras conmigo.

-Supuse que lo haría… pero sólo es asunto de trabajo- cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Sigue siendo sobreprotector- riendo a carcajadas- no cambia ese hombre.

-Ni creo que lo haga… no después de… lo siento- aclarando su garganta, apretando los puños- será mejor que me vaya a dormir…gracias por la cena.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de la mesa y le desearon buenas noches, dejándolos solos, algo incomodaba a Serena, lo sabía y tenía que ver con las cicatrices en su cuerpo, ahora más que nunca quería averiguar que le pasaba, sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero el pasado se lo impedía.

-Parece que algo le molesta ¿no crees?

-Si tío… más de lo que crees ¡maldito desgraciado!- golpeando la mesa.

\- No me destroces la mesa… buenas noches- colocando un brazo sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo- no la presiones ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, gracias… descansa "tendré que preguntarle a Haruka"-pensando.

* * *

Serena sabía que el pasado la atormentaba, las heridas en su cuerpo le dolían cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no podía evitar las pesadillas, la gran habitación le provocaba un escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda, su hermano le había dicho que todo estaba resuelto, pero no podía evitar el sentirse insegura ante lo que los hombres pudieran pensar al ver sus heridas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar en su habitación, pues se había despertado con dolor de cabeza y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie; fue al laboratorio a seguir trabajando, eso la distraería de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pues no había podido dormir, la pesadilla interrumpió sus sueños de nuevo por enésima vez, el terapeuta le había dicho que era normal después de un tiempo, pero con ella habían pasado cuatro años y seguía con lo mismo, empezaba a cansarse de eso.

-El Sr. la invita a tomar un refrigerio- entregándole unas flores.

-Gracias Artemis… dile que iré de inmediato- fue a su habitación y se cambió los pantalones por una falda rosada y una blusa sin mangas blanca.

-El torbellino más hermoso que he visto- besándole la mejilla- lo digo en serio.

-Tu no te ves nada mal- llevaba un traje de lino color crema que remarcaba su bronceada piel y unas sandalias oscuras- ¿A dónde iremos?

-A la playa… mi lugar favorito.

-Siempre te ha gustado el mar.

* * *

Bajando una hermosa escalinata de piedra tallada, llegaron a la playa que estaba cubierta por un brillo espectacular gracias al sol, la arena blanquecina que podía perderse con el mar, se sentaron dentro de un gazebo de lino, protegiendo una mesa de playa para dos personas, adornada por deliciosos manjares que habían llevado.

-Todo se ve rico- mirando los platillos- Me encanta la comida, pero es demasiado ¿no crees?

-Lo que tú no te comas, me lo como yo- sonriendo, sirviéndole una copa de sidra.

-¿Siempre te comes lo de los demás?

-Lo que ahora quiero comerme puede esperar- mirando los dulces labios de Serena.

\- Claro-ruborizándose- pues empecemos a deleitarnos.

Mientras comían la deliciosa pasta con una salsa de champiñones, se podía escuchar la brisa del mar que revolvía los cabellos de Serena, las frutas secas eran una exquisitez pues estaban bañadas de vino, los pastelillos de caramelo eran una dulzura al paladar, cada vez que ella le daba un mordisco a la fruta o a los pastelillos Darien sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y estancarse en su entrepierna, una corriente que no había sentido, ni siquiera con Rei.

-¿No vas a comer?-lamiendo su muñeca pues se había llenado de caramelo.

-He dejado de tener apetito… -diciendo con la voz entrecortada- porque no caminamos ¿te parece?

-Si claro…- levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena.

* * *

Caminando juntos, descalzos podía sentir la frescura de la arena, la brisa que despeinaba su cabello, la hacía aun más deseada a la mirada y más cuando su perfume de rosas se mezclaba con ella, le tomó la mano y a ella no le molestó el lazo entre sus dedos, al contrario apoyando su cabeza en su hombro la hizo quererla mucho más cerca, la agarró de la cintura para ponerla frente a él, la miró a los ojos y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la besó y la apretó mas fuerte contra su cuerpo, le empezaba a besar el cuello, recorrer su espalda con las manos deseando poseerla en ese mismo momento; ella por su parte había deseado ese beso, lo abrazó del cuello y acariciaba su cabello, le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca de ella, quería ser suya ahí mismo; sus caricias y sus besos le hacían perder la cabeza, bajándole el tirante de la blusa y besándole el hombro desnudo, la hacían desear más de él.

-Te deseo tanto Serena- le dijo en un susurro.

-¡No!- recordando que eso le había dicho Seiya antes de lastimarla- perdóname por favor- corriendo en dirección a la casa, asustada.

\- ¡Serena!- mirándola alejarse- ¡Te juro que lo mato!- apretando los puños.

* * *

Para la cena ella no había bajado, el trabajo la distraía de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en la playa, Serena quería que sucediera pero el miedo le ganó, cerca de las diez de la noche decidió salir y dirigirse a su habitación, se sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera había pensado en comer; entró a su habitación se puso la pijama y se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Darien que pensaba que la ausencia de Serena en la cena había sido su culpa, no lo dejaba dormir, era medianoche cuando se levantó y se dirigió al laboratorio, al ver que no estaba quiso pasar por su habitación al hacerlo escuchaba gritos por parte de ella por lo que se apresuró a entrar. Su torbellino estaba en la cama, bañada en sudor teniendo una pesadilla.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡No me lastimes!... por favor.

-¡Serena, Serena despierta!- tomándola de los hombros.

-¡No, suéltame!

-¡Serena, por favor despierta!- la voz la hizo reaccionar y despertar bruscamente- ya pasó, todo está bien- abrazándola a su pecho.

-Perdón… no quise despertarte- empezando a llorar, abrazándose más a él.

-No te hará daño- dándole un beso en la frente- aquí estoy, tranquila.

-Por favor no me dejes-limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No lo haré- sintiéndola temblar de frío e intentando no pensar lo que ella sufrió.


	12. Buscando una razón

**Capitulo 11**

Al despertar pudo verse rodeada de unos musculosos y torneados brazos que la protegían, con cuidado se soltó de su abrazo y se metió en el baño para tomarse una ducha y dirigirse al laboratorio, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, nerviosa se acercó y la abrió viendo frente a ella el cuerpo musculoso de Darien recargado en el umbral.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No tenías porque quedarte toda la noche… lamento haber sido tan llorona- bajando la mirada.

-Jamás te arrepientas de eso- levantando su barbilla- lo haría con gusto de nuevo…te espero a tomar el desayuno en la terraza- dándole un beso en la nariz.

Sola en la ducha, mientras sentía el agua sobre su cuerpo, Serena no dejaba de pensar que estuvo con él toda la noche, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que dormía tranquila, terminando de bañarse, se envuelve en la toalla sin dejar de ver sus heridas, principalmente las de su vientre, que nunca experimentaría la dicha ser madre, por lo que simplemente llora en silencio.

-Desearía que estuvieras muerto Seiya Kou-apretando sus puños con fureza.

* * *

Esperándola en la terraza, Diamante se acerca para saludarlo, cuando salió de la habitación de Serena, pensó que había sucedido algo con la joven, algo que creyó imposible después de la expresión de su sobrino.

-¿Qué pasa?- tomándose una taza de café- Pareces muy molesto ¿con ella?

-No con ella no, con el desgraciado que la lastimó.

-Ya veo- volteando hacia la casa- Pero si se ve hermosa…

-Muchas gracias.

Viendo lo hermosa que estaba, pensaba que se había arreglado así para él, llevaba unos pantalones de lino color chocolate, unas sandalias altas y una blusa de flores rojas. Tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos, si haber dormido a su lado causaba ese cambio, lo haría todas las noches hasta que fuera libre de su pena y dolor.

-¿El desayuno está listo?

-Aun no, eres la que decidirá el menú.

-¿Yo? Entonces me permitirían cocinar.

-¿Cocinas? ¿No eres de congelados?

-¡Claro que no!- riéndose- Nunca me ha gustado esa comida de cartón y por tu risa, parece que tú si eres de congelados.

-Nunca me gustó la cocina... lo siento.

* * *

Al entrar a la cocina, estaba Artemis esperando las instrucciones para que Luna cocinara, cuando los vio entrar supo que las cosas cambiarían un poco; Diamante decidió darle el día libre a la cocinera y a Artemis, cosa que no le agradó mucho al caballero pero trataría de disfrutarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

-Entonces sorpréndenos.

-¿Estarán mirando?- colocándose un delantal.

-Por si se te quema el agua.

-¡Como si tú cocinaras, Darien!

-La verdad al que se te quema el agua querido sobrino… ni siquiera hace un huevo por lo mismo-viendo a la joven rubia.

-¡Tú tampoco cocinas Diamante!-escuchando la risa discreta de Serena.

Serena empezó a cocinar, sacó huevos, harina, leche, mantequilla, canela, se acercó unas manzanas, plátanos y fresas; en un gran tazón mezcló la harina, la mantequilla, la canela, los huevos y la leche, después picó la fruta, con las fresas empezó a hacer una especie de mermelada, sacó una crema de avellanas, nueces y almendras.

-¿Avellanas o fresas?- mirando a Diamante.

-Fresas está bien.

Mientras hacia las crepas de fresas con crema avainillada, Darien podía ver que se encontraba feliz de hacerles el desayuno, tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba aprendiendo a cocinar con su mamá, su hermano y él eran los conejillos de indias. Le entregó a Diamante el plato que parecía salido de un libro de cocina junto con una leche acanelada y espumosa.

-Yo prefiero con crema de avellanas- mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Salen unas!- dándole vuelta a las crepas en el sartén.

Las crepas de Darien se veían exquisitas, estaban bañadas de crema de avellanas caliente y plátanos con nueces, al igual que a Diamante, le dio una leche espumosa; para ella unas crepas de manzana con nueces y caramelo, con un té y leche. Se dirigieron a la terraza para tomar el desayuno que ambos sujetos estaban impacientes por tomar.

-Con su permiso... yo le hincaré los dientes a esto- echándose un bocado- ¿segura que eres restauradora de arte?

-Eso es lo que dice mi credencial- sonriendo- Me alegra que le guste.

-No cabe duda que tu madre te enseñó muy bien- limpiándose la boca.

-De algo me sirvió que tú y Haruka fueran mis catadores oficiales- dándole un sorbo al té.

A Serena le agradaba mucho esa paz y tranquilidad que le traía estar cerca de su príncipe de brillante armadura, tenía la esperanza de que fuera él quien la rescatara de la oscuridad en la que la habían sumergido.

* * *

Mientras limpiaba la cocina, Darien la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos metidos en los bolsillos, parecía que la cocina era suya, caminaba como si flotara, cuando se quitó el delantal se levantó un poco su blusa y pudo distinguir una de las cicatrices, provocando que tensara su cuerpo.

-¡Respira Darien! No te digo que tú cocinarás la cena… porque si lo que tu tío dice es cierto, eres capaz de quemar la cocina.

-La verdad estaba pensando en lo que te pasó- viendo como ella se tensaba.

-No es necesario que te lo imagines… con que uno lo haga y lo haya vivido es suficiente- intentando salir de la cocina, pero él la había tomado del brazo- Debo ir a trabajar- alejándose de él a paso veloz.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?-sin saber que ella lo había escuchado.

Caminando por el pasillo, no dejaba de pensar en esa noche, avanzando con sigilo al dirigirse al estudio de restauración sentía como le faltaba el aire, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, como hace mucho no tenía, rapidamente entró a la habitación y se sirvió un vaso de agua que se le cayó de las manos... se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué ahora?-abrazando sus piernas intentando respirar.

* * *

En el estudio, Darien ultimaba detalles sobre una venta importante al extranjero, los negocios se le daban muy bien lo que ocasionaba que su fortuna se incrementara y fuera respetado; las obras de arte eran una de sus especialidades, el conseguirlas y venderlas al mejor postor era lo que a él le apasionaba, pero esta vez las piezas que Serena restauraría serían subastadas y lo recaudado iría a una fundación de su agrado. En un ligero ataque de desesperación decidió llamarle a Haruka.

-¿Tenoh?

-¿Siempre contestas eso estando en tu casa?- diciendo con sarcasmo y recordando que él y Serena eran medios hermanos.

-¡Darien! ¿Sucedió algo, Serena está bien?- preocupado.

-Algo así… te llamo para preguntarte algo.

-¿Acerca del pasado, verdad?- sonando serio.

-¿Qué le pasó? No me explico cómo pudo cambiar tanto… es tan distante, ni siquiera me deja estar junto a ella, parecería como si la estuviera quemando con sólo verla.

-¿Has querido hacerle algo? –enojado- Estoy dispuesto a ir a Ilusión para repetir lo que te hice antes de que te fueras... te lo advierto.

-No va por ahí-escuchando a su antiguo amigo tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que ella casi se nos muere… pero contarte la historia con detalles no me compete a mí, sólo te pido que tengas paciencia con ella, es fuerte ante los demás, pero cuando está sola puede ser tan frágil.

-Lo entiendo… muchas gracias amigo.

-Por favor cuídala.

-Eso ni lo dudes... ya me advertió lo que pasaría conmigo si algo le sucede.

-Sobre aviso no hay engaño Darien.

-Lo sé-colgando el auricular.

* * *

Mientras los días pasaban Serena se sentía mas relajada, desde que durmió en los brazos de Darien en esa ocasión la pesadilla no había vuelto, era como si el principe de sus sueños se hubiera metido en su cabeza para hacerle olvidar ese trago amargo del pasado; pero mientras pensaba en eso, tampoco dejaba de trabajar ya que tenía cuatro de las doce piezas listas, estas resplandecían como si hubieran sido hechas hace algunos días, el brillo era espectacular y Darien no podía creer que en realidad era tan buena en lo que hacía, las piezas faltantes eran solamente las joyas, aunque no pensó que podría dejar de verla tan rápido.

-Todo se ve genial- tocando la vasija.

Serena que estaba perdida limpiando las piezas, sentía la presencia de Darien a sus espaldas, le gustaba que la mirara trabajar, tal y como ella lo hacía cuando lo espiaba en el jardín de su casa.

-Si no dejas eso ahorita, tú te encargaras de pulirla de nuevo- viendo dejarla rápidamente en la mesa- tendré que pedirte un material que no tengo aquí ¿crees que podamos ir a la ciudadela?

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Es una especie de filigrana, polvillo de plata… la necesito para restaurar por lo menos cuatro de estas piezas, especialmente este anillo- mostrándole un anillo de plata con un diamante oscuro, rodeado de unos amarillos- Esta es la pieza más importante, para la época en el que se hizo, esta clase de diamantes eran muy poco comunes… la persona que lo tuvo debió de ser muy especial.

-En la ciudadela hay varios talleres de joyería… alguno de ellos debe tener lo que buscas.

-Hay que ir inmediatamente- tomando su suéter.

-No quieres perder el tiempo cierto-observando la mano de Serena que sostenía la suya.

-Si quiero terminar a tiempo y regresar a casa… no hay tiempo que perder-sonriendo.

Al verla subir al auto, sintió como un balde de agua fría lo hubiera mojado por completo por lo que ella dijo, al parecer no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda a su lado y eso lo enfurecía. Necesitaba saber como acercarse a ella sin asustarla, para no perderla de nuevo.


	13. Un largo suspiro

**Capitulo 12**

La ciudad brillaba con la luz del atardecer, la mezcla de colores le daba a la ciudad una vida imposible de imaginar, se acercaron a una joyería que replicaba artículos de época, había cosas muy estrambóticas y otras muy sencillas que las hacía más frágiles; pero ahí no encontraban lo que buscaban, estuvieron recorriendo la ciudadela por más de dos horas y ninguna tenía la filigrana que buscaban.

-Parece que buscamos una aguja en un pajar- sentándose a orillas de la fuente.

-Tal vez en la capital Pegaso la podamos encontrar ¿te parece si vamos mañana?

-¿Podríamos recorrerla?- emocionada- Me encantaría ver las obras de los artistas locales.

-Recuerda que te dije ser tu guía de turistas.

-Y yo dije que si eras bueno podría pagarte-colocándose los lentes de sol.

Mientras regresaban al palacio, pensaba una y otra vez en Serena, aunque la tenía a su lado la sentía distante como si no estuviera en este mundo, estaba pensando en el pasado, en el laboratorio había notado pedazos de vidrio en el suelo, al parecer esto no eran sólo cicatrices físicas.

-Lamento no hayamos encontrado lo que buscabas.

-Descuida... es el pretexto perfecto para ir a la capital-escuchándolo reir- Debo aprovechar el tiempo que esté aquí para recorrer cada rincón de tu país… alteza.

-No cambias torbellino-dándole un ligero toque a su nariz- Ya te dije que no me llames así… por lo menos tú no.

-De acuerdo… no lo haré de nuevo, pero así como tu eres fastidioso… es bueno serlo de vez en cuando-guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Regresando al laboratorio, siguió con las otras piezas, mientras no tuviera la filigrana no podría continuar con la joyería. Era medianoche cuando Darien entró y la descubrió dormida sobre la mesa con un camisón de fino algodón, sus cabellos dorados le cubrían la cara, parecía que el torbellino se había quedado sin energías, la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, cuando la sintió abrazarlo aun más fuerte, su olor lo mareaba, las corrientes eléctricas que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, las mitigaba el delicado abrazo, la metió a la cama y la cubrió con la sabana.

-¿Qué haces?- diciendo soñolienta.

-Te habías quedado dormida en el laboratorio… amanecerías con una tortícolis terrible.

-Si, creo que empiezo a sentirla- masajeándose el cuello.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar- posando sus manos sobre su nuca- ¿mejor?

-Si continúas así… perderé el control-sintiendo como comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-Tal vez es lo que deseo… que dejes de tenerme miedo.

-No es a ti a quien le tengo miedo- alejándose de él, saliendo al balcón- Es de mí de quien tengo miedo… miedo de confiar de nuevo- viéndola apretar los puños tan fuerte que perdían color.

-Ten confianza de contarme- levantando su barbilla.

-¿Para qué me tengas lástima?- enojada- preferiría irme, alejarme de ti, antes de que sientas eso por mi... lo odiaría tanto.

-Para poder entenderte, ayudarte- besándola, acariciando su espalda y acercándola a él.

-No puedo- soltándose de su abrazo- De sólo recordarlo, me da náuseas y miedo- cerrando los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas.

-Serena… confía en mí, jamás te vería de otra manera que no sea como te estoy mirando ahora- acariciando su mejilla y escuchándola suspirar.

-Por favor, vete… déjame sola.

-Serena, sólo quiero ayudarte, no me alejes-abrazándola por detrás.

-Y yo sólo quiero que me dejes dormir… por favor vete.

Haciendo lo que le pedía, sabía que tenía que darle tiempo, pero eso no reducía la furia que tenía por dentro, tal vez no sabía quien era el hombre que tanto la hirió, pero lo odiaba tanto o más que ella; Serena pudo notar lo molesto que estaba pues al salir azotó la puerta, sentada en el pequeño sillón se hizo ovillo y empezó a llorar, entendía la furia de Darien, él era el primer hombre con quien deseaba estar desde esa noche fatídica y no lo dejaba acercarse mas de la cuenta.

-¿Por qué tu recuerdo me sigue atormentando Seiya?- mirando el mar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, llamó a Amy, mientras sonaba el teléfono no dejaba de pensar en Darien y en lo que haría después.

-Me preguntaba cuando me llamarías.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero las, cosas han estado un poco locas aquí.

-¿Y que tal el príncipe?

-Molesto conmigo... quiere saber que me pasó, no se si estoy lista para que lo sepa, no cuando todo podría cambiar.

-¿Estuvieron juntos?

-Yo no... no puedo-sollozando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha obligado?-decía preocupada Amy.

-No, pero hay ciertas palabras que me hacen recordar a Seiya.

-Repitete esto una y otra vez, él no es Seiya, es tu amigo de la infancia, tu caballero de brillante armadura, por lo poco que lo conozco y lo que me has contado de él… se que jamás te haría daño.

-Eso lo sé... por eso me siento tan mal, tal vez venir aquí fue una mala idea-mirando a través de la ventana a la playa.

-Tal vez fue la mejor idea... tal vez él, si es el hombre que te hará olvidar tu doloroso pasado Serena…recuérdalo por favor.

-Gracias... por eso eres la mejor.

-Mereces ser feliz Serena, que no se te olvide.

* * *

Al terminar de arreglarse, se dirigió al comedor para desayunar, pero Darien no estaba ahí, Diamante estaba en la mesa dándole su lugar y esperando que Artemis le sirviera.

-¿Dónde está Darien?-sentándose a la mesa y diciendo con cierta preocupación.

-Se fue temprano a París por un asunto urgente, no creo que venga hoy y si lo hace llegará muy tarde.

-Lástima... quería hablar con él de algo importante.

-Si lo desea podemos llamarle.

-No es necesario, no quiero interrumpirlo, puedo esperar a que regrese.

* * *

En el laboratorio, no podía concentrarse, pensaba en Darien y lo que le había dicho ¿acaso podría verla como algo mas que sólo la niña fastidiosa de su infancia, aunque se enterara de su secreto? ¿sentiría lástima por ella? No quería pensar en eso, por lo que simplemente continuó trabajando, olvidándose del reloj.

Al pasar el día notaba oscurecer y salir la luna acompañada de las estrellas, al verlas tan brillantes decidió salir a tomar un paseo, sintiendo la arena entre sus dedos, sentada a las orillas de la playa, dibujando runas y símbolos antiguos en un cuaderno de dibujo, había tomado una decisión.

-Amy tiene razón, no puedo dejar que mi pasado me controle... soy yo la que tiene que controlarlo-suspirando-La pregunta es ¿cómo?-terminando de dibujar un palacio sobre la Luna- definitivamente mis vecinos tienen razón, siempre estoy en la Luna-observando detenidamente el dibujo.

* * *

Sentado en el asiento del avión, no dejaba de pensar en Serena, en su princesa de la Luna, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de sus inseguridades, pero no quería perderla, la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo, la hermana de su mejor amigo, la niña de los ojos de cielo, sólo quería protegerla y ser algo mas que sólo su amigo de la infancia. No podía esperar llegar a casa, jamás en el tiempo que vivía en Ilusión, había deseado tanto regresar como ahora ¿sería por ella? ¿Si se hubiera quedado en Jubban...? Prefería no pensar en eso.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de que olvides el doloroso pasado... y pienses en mi como tu futuro… mi princesa.

* * *

Llegando a palacio, vio la luz encendida de la habitación de Serena, eran casi las dos de la mañana y ella seguía despierta ¿habría tenido otra vez las pesadillas? Entrando en la habitación no la veía por ningún lado. Se preguntaba donde podría estar, tampoco estaba en el laboratorio, se le ocurrió bajar a playa y ahí la vió sentada sobre la arena dibujando algo en un cuaderno.

Admirando a la luna, no hacía mas que dibujarla acompañada de seres fantásticos, flores, estrellas y otras cosas, parecía un mundo salido del país de las maravillas, cuando se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, lo vio parado frente a ella con la camisa desabotonada, reflejando su trabajado abdomen y las manos en los bolsillos, parecía una de las esculturas de Miguel Angel.

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?- retirándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Practicamente acabo de llegar... y tú ¿qué haces aquí? Ya pasan de las dos de la mañana.

-No tenía sueño, así que salí a dar un paseo... ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? Tu tío me dijo que hubo una emergencia ¿pudiste resolverla?

-Todo resultó como quería-viéndola detenidamente bajo la luz de la luna creciente, se veía simplemente hermosa.

-Sabes... te heché de menos...

\- ¿En serio?

-Claro... no tenía a nadie que me fastidiara hoy-cruzándose de brazos- No me mires así.

-También, te extrañé... pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Lo sé, no se me ha olvidado... creo que a ti es a la única persona aparte de Amy a la que confiaría esto-dando un largo suspiro.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte-acercándose a ella para acariciar su mejilla.


	14. Contando el pasado

**Capitulo 13**

Caminando hacia su habitación, el silencio hacia el aire mas pesado, respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía temblar sus piernas.

-Por favor, no me mires con compasión... he detestado esa mirada desde que todo sucedió.

-Lo prometo.

Sentándose a la orilla del balcón, miraba hacia el horizonte, como si quisiera traer de regreso ese recuerdo por muy doloroso que fuera, Darien la veía respirar entrecortadamente como si fuera a desmayarse, al abrir la boca observaba que no salía ningun sonido hasta que la vio tomar una gran bocanada de aire soltándolo lentamente; quiere tocarla, pero sabe que si lo hace probablemente la aleje de nuevo, por lo que aprieta los puños.

* * *

-Hace cuatro años, cuando trabajaba en el Museo de Jubban, mi primer trabajo en forma, estaba tan emocionada que creía ser invencible… todos decían que yo le gustaba, pero había algo en él que me inquietaba un poco, yo lo quería sólo como compañero de trabajo... pero al parecer, él quería algo más y lo iba a tomar a la fuerza.

Trabajando en una importante exposición de arte de una antigua dinastía asiática, Seiya Kou y ella eran los encargados de la dirección y restauración de las piezas, todos ya habían salido, pero los "adictos al trabajo" como los llamaban sus compañeros decidieron quedarse, pues sólo faltaba una semana para el gran evento y querían terminar rápido.

-Al parecer todo está listo- quitándose la bata.

-Es estupendo trabajar con alguien como tú a mi lado ¿celebramos?- dándole una copa de sidra.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Seiya? ¿Tienes trucos bajo las mangas?-riéndose- Por el éxito futuro y porque todo salga excelente- chocando su copa y tomándose el contenido- esto sabe algo extraño.

-Es sidra… te relajarás más.

* * *

Mientras escuchaba el relato, las manos de Darien se empuñaban y los nudillos se le hacían cada vez más blancos, sus ojos reflejaban una furia contenida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y eso que estaba empezando, ahora él empezaba a hiperventilar.

-¿Te drogó?-tocando su mano sintiéndola tan fría como el hielo, sabía que contarle eso le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

-Las pruebas mostraron drogas en mi sangre… aun así pude pelear-diciendo con un dejo de orgullo.

-¡Desgraciado!-sintiendo como ella sostenía su mano, mirándolo con una mirada dulce.

-Necesito me escuches hasta el final Darien… por favor, ahora que empecé quiero terminar y cerrar este capítulo de mi pasado.

* * *

Se sentía algo mareada, mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas en la mesa, Seiya le había dicho que tal vez tuviera mucho alcohol la sidra, algo que no entendía la razón, pues había tomado sidra muchas veces; cuando empezó a tomarla por la cintura y a besarla, algo que ella no quería.

-¡Por… favor… suéltame Seiya!- empujándolo, sintiendo náuseas.

-No me puedes decir que no te gusta, se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti- desabrochándole la blusa- Quiero hacerte mía Serena.

-¡No!- dándole una bofetada-¿Acaso perdiste la razón?- intentando acercarse a la puerta.

-¡Déjame hacerte mía!- arrojándola al piso.

-¡No, no me lastimes... por favor!- llorando.

El enojo por no poder controlarla, ni siquiera con la droga que le había dado, lo había enfurecido, ella le pateó una pierna, gritando de dolor, cosa que lo enfureció aun más, cegado por la impotencia de perder el control de la situación, la hirió con un pequeño cuchillo por arriba del pecho.

-¡No, me lastimas!- llorando, tratando de protegerse con las manos.

\- ¡Ya verás lo que es sentir dolor!- hiriéndola en el abdomen y el vientre, antes de dejarla desangrándose- ¿Cómo puedes rechazarme?

-Porque… eres un… monstruo-perdiendo el conocimiento.

Seiya no sabiendo que hacer, simplemente arroja el cuchillo y destroza el lugar, fingiendo que alguien entró para atacarla o robar, asustado se quita la camisa ensangrentada, la coloca en su mochila y se coloca el sueter que llevaba esa mañana; inmediatamente sale de la sala y la cierra, cuando llega con el guardia se despide como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eso te pasa por no querer estar conmigo… Tsukino-encendiendo el auto para alejarse del museo.

* * *

Llorando inconsolable, Serena solamente apretó la mandíbula para mitigar el dolor que el recuerdo le causaba, Darien se acercó a ella y le besó ambas mejillas, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡Sólo me dejó ahí… y no le importó!

-¿Cómo llegaste al hospital?-sintiendo como el corazón de la joven latía rápidamente.

\- Me encontró uno de los guardias de seguridad, se le hizo extraño ver mi auto aun en el estacionamiento, así que fue a buscarme y me encontró en un charco de sangre, estaba casi sin pulso… desperté a los días... Haruka estaba furioso.

\- Yo hubiera estado igual ¿Lo atraparon?

-Si… fue a ver como estaba en el hospital… ahí mi hermano supo que había sido él… además de que sus amigos de la policía se lo confirmaron.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se delató asi mismo?-sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Preguntó cómo había sobrevivido a las puñaladas...esa información no la sabía nadie, además mis compañeros confirmaron que él y yo nos quedamos solos ese día.

\- ¿Sigue en la cárcel?

\- Y seguirá por mucho tiempo... mi hermano descubrió que no era la primera vez que intentaba algo así… eso ayudó a que se quedara por mas tiempo.

Intentando calmar esa furia interna, Darien caminaba de un lado a otro, muchas ideas de tortura se maquinaban en su cabeza para ese tal Seiya Kou.

-Si lo tuviera enfrente… lo mataba- caminando de un lado a otro del balcón-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso, a mi torbellino?

\- ¿Tu torbellino?-viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro-¿Tú porqué ibas a matarlo?- mirándolo seriamente-No es tu problema Darien y aunque hubieras estado ahí, no hubiera cambiado nada... además no te conté esto para que hicieras un hoyo en el piso- viéndolo detenerse.

-Tal vez... pero por lo menos, sería tu príncipe azul.

-¿Por qué?-anhelando una respuesta que había esperado por mucho tiempo.

-Como te dije... porque nadie lastima a mi torbellino- abrazándola fuertemente y besando su cabello.

-No soy de tu propiedad-mirándolo seriamente- ¿Me compraste en una tienda?

-No, pero eres mía-viéndola replicar- No discutas conmigo-viendo como ella se alejaba de él.

-Intento seguir adelante…sus heridas siempre estarán ahí, aunque casi no se notan… pero el ataque tuvo consecuencias-suspirando.

-¿A qué te refieres? Ya se que les tienes miedo a los hombres, eso no me lo tienes que decir.

-Además de eso, aunque creo que ya no les tengo tanto miedo-mirándolo detenidamente-las heridas que me hizo en el vientre-tragando saliva- Darien yo… tengo menos del 15% de probabilidad de tener hijos- perdiendo el brillo en su mirada- Jamás podré ser madre.

-Y eso es algo de lo que siempre hablaste cuando eras niña… no dejes que eso cambie lo que eres- besándole la punta de su nariz.

-No lo hará… pero nunca sabré que se siente que un hijo crezca dentro de mí y si llego a quedar embarazada, mis probabilidades de perderlo son muy altas... ese sería un dolor peor del que sentí en ese momento.

-Los milagros existen... y tú eres prueba viviente de ello… lograste sobrevivir-acercándola mas a su cuerpo.

* * *

Al quedarse dormida en sus brazos a la luz de la luna, la llevó de nuevo a su cama y se recostó a su lado, el calor que ella emanaba lo hacía relajarse, quería al torbellino, ahora más que antes, tal vez empezara a amarla y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara.

-No puedo perderte ahora, no dejaré que el pasado cambie nuestro futuro-besando su frente.


	15. Apasionado deseo de Luna

**Capitulo 14**

Al tenerla a su lado, tan frágil, lo hacían querer protegerla, ser su caballero de brillante armadura, estar siempre con ella, la respiración de ella se había calmado y estaba recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, se sentía cómodo el tenerla así, la suavidad de su piel, su olor y su sabor lo hacían inmune a las barreras que él mismo se había creado tiempo atrás cuando Rei lo dejó; no podía negar lo que sentía por esa niña que se había convertido en mujer, la deseaba, deseaba que estuviera ahí, entre sus brazos; levantó su cabeza y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Mi dulce torbellino… mi princesa de la Luna.

Pensando estar en un sueño en donde era despertada por un apuesto príncipe, sentía el calor del beso recorrer su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un azul profundo y cálido que la hacían sentirse segura, le acarició la mejilla y lo besó, él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sus caricias le quemaban la piel, sentía la sangre bajarle hasta la entrepierna deseando poseerla, pero no lo haría a menos que ella lo quisiera; ella viendo su cuerpo semidesnudo y sintiendo la erección sobre su cuerpo quería pertenecerle, lo miro de nuevo y acercándose a su oído, le dijo las palabras que quería oír.

-Prometo no lastimarte- acariciando su mejilla.

Mientras la besaba iba bajándole los tirantes del camisón, besándole cada centímetro de su piel, que la hacía estremecerse de placer, notando la cicatriz por arriba de su seno lo acarició dulcemente, ella intentando quitarle la mano, no se lo permitió besándole el interior del brazo, con el camisón en la cintura, pudo ver las cicatrices que había en su abdomen y vientre, causándole un enojo contenido, pero ella solamente lo miraba con pasión y deseo, poco a poco fue besándole desde su pecho hasta su vientre, haciéndola arder de deseo, se quitó los calzoncillos y quiso poseerla inmediatamente, pero quería mas de ella, quería saborearla aun mas; ella se sentía segura con cada caricia y beso que le daba, buscando su rostro para besarlo y hacerle entender que estaba lista para él.

-¿Tienes idea cuanto te deseo?-mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y tú tienes idea, mi torbellino?

Besándole el interior de sus muslos y sintiéndola preparada, introdujo su miembro en la calidez de ella, haciéndola arquearse de placer y besándolo apasionadamente; al principio fue lento y suave, mientras el calor aumentaba entre sus cuerpos el ritmo también lo hacía, el placer de ambos estaba siendo consumado una y otra vez hasta que quedaron satisfechos; recostándose sobre ella y atrayéndola para sí al darse la vuelta; sabía que había sido suya en todos los sentidos, le acarició la espalda y cerró los ojos para dormir a su lado.

-No te atrevas a alejarte de mi-diciéndole entre sueños a su Princesa de la Luna.

* * *

El amanecer había llegado, pudiendo sentir los rayos del sol a través de la ventana y viéndola aun a su lado, dormida plácidamente.

-¿Acaso el torbellino no quiere despertar?- besando la punta de su nariz.

-Quisiera estar en la cama un poco mas… pero muero de hambre- mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿En serio? Tal vez yo pueda quitártela-besándole el cuello.

-Darien- riéndose-Me refería a la comida- tomando su bata.

Alejándose de él para ponerse la bata detrás de una mampara, a pesar de que la había visto desnuda, Darien sabía que todavía no se sentía tan segura de su cuerpo, viéndola salir con la bata atada fuertemente.

-Pues vamos a desayunar a la capital Pegaso y después me invitas el postre- tomándola por detrás y besándole la nuca.

-Ha este paso… no creo que salgamos a ningún lado- entrando al baño y abriendo la llave para tomar una ducha.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-viendo la duda en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres… hacerlo?-desviando la mirada hacia la regadera.

-Será un placer- besándola y quitándole la bata que fuertemente envolvía su cuerpo, ahora desnudo-Jamás dejarás de verte hermosa ante mis ojos, torbellino.

La tibieza del agua al caer por sus cuerpos, no hacía más que intensificar la pasión entre ellos, tomar el agua que caía sobre sus pechos la excitaba, le acariciaba la espalda y la acercaba a él con desesperación, el deseo de ella no se podía contener; durante mucho tiempo se había sentido vulnerable al hecho de ser vista desnuda y que la rechazaran, pero él la veía hermosa, el acariciarle sus cicatrices no hacía más que aumentar el amor que estaba sintiendo por él, algo que había sucedido en el instante en que la llamó "torbellino" de nuevo, lo amaba desde que era una niña y ese amor se hacía más fuerte a medida que la protegía y la deseaba.

Besándole el cuello y sus hombros, lo hacía arder de placer, su miembro erecto quería introducirse en ella, llenarla con todo lo que tenía dentro, ella estaba lista para él, la tomó por el cabello, le besó el cuello y mordisqueaba sus orejas hasta que se introdujo en ella haciéndola temblar de placer al mismo tiempo que él, escuchando su nombre en sus dulces labios rosados. Saliendo del baño se dio cuenta que estaba su ropa sobre la cama, dejándola sorprendida y mirándolo.

-¿En verdad creías que saldría de tu habitación envuelto en una toalla?

-No sería mala idea… alteza- haciendo una reverencia.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!- aprisionándola en sus brazos para besarla, no cabía duda que esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Mientras la veía vestirse llevando un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, no dejaba de pensar en la tristeza que embargaba su alma, ella deseaba ser madre y ya no podría serlo y eso lo enfurecía ¿acaso deseaba ser el padre de sus hijos? ¿le gustaría verla con alguien mas? Sintiendo escalofríos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿No qué?-viendo su vestido- ¿No te gusta?

-¿Qué?-sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Ese vestido es precioso-viendo como se ponía los zapatos de color chocolate-Lástima que tenga que quitartelo mas tarde.

-Regalo de cumpleaños de mi sobrina y mi cuñada-fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, pero sabía que se había ruborizado.

-Tienen un gusto excelente-besando su cuello.

* * *

Llegando a la ciudad Pegaso, se fueron al departamento que tenía Darien tenía ahí, un penthouse en una de las zonas mas exclusivas, con pisos de mármol, unas escalinatas de piedra, con decoración contemporánea y colores vivos, los favoritos de Darien, el comedor era de caoba fina, los pasillos estaban adornados de frescos vistosos; en el centro de la habitación principal se encontraba la cama cubierta con ropas negras y plateadas.

-Estoy dispuesto a compartirla contigo- abrazándola por detrás- pero tendremos que esperar, hay muchas cosas que ver.

-Yo no tengo prisa-sorprendiéndose así misma por lo que había dicho.

-No me tientes torbellino... si nos costó trabajo salir de la ciudadela-viéndola ruborizarse.

El tomarla de la mano le provocaba un calor que no podía sofocar que la brisa del día refrescaba, cuando se dirigieron a las zonas de los talleres de joyería, jamás imaginó ver tantas piedras preciosas juntas, buscando el lugar para el material que estaba buscando, en una de las vitrinas, Serena había visto un collar del cual se enamoró, tenía que comprarlo.

-¡Es bellísimo! ¿No te parece?- viendo el collar plateado con un dije en forma de luna creciente y rosas entrelazadas con pequeños diamantes.

-No tanto como tú- viendo su rostro melancólico- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada… vamos que aun no hemos encontrado lo que vine a buscar- saliendo de la tienda.

Después de recorrer algunos talleres, encontraron la filigrana que estaban buscando, comprando un poco más de la necesaria para que no hiciera falta; al poco rato se dirigieron al palacio de Pegaso que se había convertido en un museo, su imponente estructura era mucho más hermosa de lo que Serena podía haber imaginado, tanto que la hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Es bella… aunque me da cierta tristeza- viendo la postal en sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque siempre será recordada por la masacre que ahí se vivió, tu antepasado Endymion fue abatido junto con su amada… destruir tal palacio fue horrible… eso fue lo que me hizo decidirme estudiar para ser restauradora.

-¿Te atreverías a restaurar el palacio de Milenio de Plata?- mirándola con ojos muy abiertos- Sería todo un reto.

-Aunque no lo creas… esto es algo que no me atrevería a restaurar… sus cicatrices la hacen bella.

-Al igual que las tuyas, mi princesa de la Luna- tomando su mano, haciendo que ella le sonriera.

-Gracias… eso de princesa de la Luna también me queda… al parecer.

-Ni que lo digas.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la capital, Rei creía haber visto a su antiguo prometido, de la mano de una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados, durante meses esperaba que Darien le pidiera regresar y continuar con su compromiso y ser la futura soberana de Ilusión, pero no fue así y ahora que veía a Darien con esa mujer haría todo con tal de que regresara a su lado, nadie se había resistido a sus encantos y él no sería la excepción.

-Regresarás a mi querido y cuando lo hagas tu fortuna será mía.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al departamento, la comida estaba servida en el comedor, había un delicioso rissoto de pollo, acompañado de una ensalada caprese y un vino tinto; sorprendida por eso, él solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos como niño regañado.

-Creo que Artemis y Luna se nos adelantaron un poco.

-Me agradan las sorpresas… además muero de hambre.

-Cuando no... aun no entiendo como tienes esa hermosa y torneada figura si no dejas de comer.

-¡Oye!- arrojándole una servilleta- Dale gracias a mi genética y a que no paro en todo el día... se me olvidaba lo fastidioso que eres.

-Y a mi... que eres un torbellino-aprisionándola en sus brazos para besarla.

* * *

Los días iban pasando y cada día le iba mostrando la belleza de la capital, desde sus catedrales, hasta sus fuentes en donde cada vez aventaba una moneda para la buena vida, se dirigían a la campiña en donde podían saborear la delicadez de los vinos; al regresar al departamento se divertían hablando de las aventuras de la universidad, la primera vez que Haruka cambió pañales y como le enseñaba futbol a su sobrina viéndola bostezar decidió llevarla a la habitación.

-Pareces cansada- tomándola en brazos.

\- Han sido unos días maravillosos, podría vivir aquí por siempre, no podría aburrirme.

-Sería agradable- dándole un vuelco el corazón, pues quería que su princesa se quedara a su lado- pero por ahora quisiera besarte toda la noche-colocándola en la cama.

Colocándose sobre ella, empezó a quitarse la camisa, ella sentándose le iba acariciando los brazos poco a poco, pasando sus manos por su pecho y besándole detrás de las orejas de manera seductora; él le acariciaba la espalda, pero ella le quitaba las manos.

-Déjame hacerlo yo… aunque tal vez no sea buena seduciéndote.

-Tienes un poder de seducción único torbellino…no creo tener buen autocontrol-sintiendo como ella le besaba el cuello.

-Y si me sigues diciendo así menos te dejaré tocarme- tomando su mano y besando cada dedo.

-¿Regresaremos a eso de ¨no me toques¨? Sería agradable escucharte decir lo contrario-intentando besarla.

Dejándola levantarse, se recostó en la cama, no podía soportar el no tocarla, lo que le estaba haciendo parecía una tortura, poco a poco le quitó los pantalones y ella sólo quedó con una ropa interior de encaje negro. Se fue acercando de nuevo a su boca, pero no dejaba besarla, ella le besaba las mejillas, sus párpados y su frente, todo ello con sus pechos rozándole la piel.

-Torbellino...Serena-diciendo con dificultad.

-Puedo tardarme mas-diciéndole en un susurro y dándole un beso rápido en la boca.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo… vas a matarme- tomándola del cuello para besarla.

-¡Darien!.

Girándola para colocarla en la cama, viendo sus rizos sobre la almohada, comenzó a besarle el interior de sus brazos, a mordisquearle las orejas y diciendo su nombre en un murmullo, recorriendo su cuello y quitándole el sostén para admirar sus senos y saborearlos delicadamente, cosa que le producía placer, bajando hacia su abdomen y su vientre, quitándole poco a poco lo único que impedía consumar la acción, comenzó a besarle el interior del muslo, regresando a besarla con pasión, sintiendo su pene erecto, le clamaba que la hiciera suya.

-Eres… cruel- arqueando de placer.

\- No más que tú… tuve que soportar aun más- envistiéndola una y otra vez y ella rodeándolo con las piernas.

Cuando los dos llegaron al clímax, la abrazó aun mas a su pecho, sentía su corazón acelerado, al igual que el suyo propio, no cabía duda que quería a esa mujer que había entrado a su vida en una serie de eventos que no tenía previsto. Serena en esos momentos se sentía feliz, tal vez él no sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero no importaba, aunque le doliera el corazón, no olvidaría al sujeto que la había hecho libre y lo amaría como siempre; tal vez podría hacerle olvidar a la mujer que le había hecho daño.


	16. Prometida perdida

**Capitulo 15**

Diamante le había hablado al día siguiente, para decirle que ya tenía la fecha perfecta para la gala en donde se presentarían las piezas, ahora con mayor razón debería de decirle a Serena lo que sentía por ella, de lo contrario la perdería… de nuevo.

-Es bueno regresar aquí- viendo el laboratorio- ahora con mayor razón debo terminar, no quiero dar una mala impresión.

-Jamás la darías- abrazándola- debo atender unos asuntos importantes para la gala.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto… esto es para ti- dándole una cajita.

Al abrirla pudo ver que era el collar que le había gustado el día que fueron a buscar los materiales, abriendo los ojos, lo miro detenidamente pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Cuando vi que te había gustado tanto, no me pude aguantar el regalártelo, me lo imaginaba colgado de tu cuello, luciéndolo hermoso… quería que fuera tuyo.

-No tenías porque haberlo hecho- intentando ponérselo.

-Tal y como sospeché… se te ve hermoso-acariciando su mejilla.

* * *

A medida que los días pasaban, las piezas ahora más que nada exigían todo su esfuerzo, llevaba diez piezas terminadas, mientras la fecha ser acercaba, amaba cada día más a Darien y se lo diría el día de la gala, el día de su cumpleaños que al parecer no recordaba.

-¿Serás tú quien me manda esas rosas a casa en mi cumpleaños?

* * *

En el estudio mientras Darien hacia unas llamadas, se abría la puerta, mostrando a una bella mujer de curvas voluptuosas, cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rei?- colgando el auricular.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que hago?… buscándote Mamoru- cerrando la puerta y acercándose al escritorio de manera seductora.

Conteniendo el aliento, no sabía que hacia esa mujer en su casa y como había entrado, el perfume que antes lo hipnotizaba ahora no hacía mas que darle náuseas.

-Dime a que viniste y después vete- diciéndole de forma cortante y fría pues no quería que Serena la viera ahí.

-Tenemos que hablar… se que nuestro compromiso se rompió hace meses, pero lo hice por ti Mamoru.

-¿Por mi?- diciendo con sarcasmo y escuchando el nombre que nunca le gustó- Vaya que considerada, sintiendo como ella le tocaba la pierna, quitándole la mano-Explícate, por favor.

-Tu tío me quiso comprar para que te dejara… al parecer no le caigo muy bien que digamos-abrazándolo por detras, desabotonándole la camisa.

-¿Mi tío? ¿Diamante?

El sentir las manos de esa mujer sobre su cuerpo, era una sensación que no le gustaba para nada, él amaba a Serena quería que ella fuera quien lo tocara, que lo besara y lo amara por lo que él era... Darien Shields, el amigo de su hermano… no Mamoru Chiba, príncipe de Ilusión.

Rei reconocía que algo había cambiado en ese hombre, antes con el simple hecho de tocarlo notaba su excitación, el deseo en sus ojos y el ardor en sus labios, ahora no veía nada de eso y la culpa la tenía esa mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Piensa que soy una cazafortunas, que sólo deseo tu dinero y el título.

-Aceptaste su dinero ¿me equivoco?-viéndola negar- tuve mis razones para aceptarlo.

-¿Y cuáles son esas razones?-levantándose de la silla y alejándose de ella.

* * *

Al terminar una de las últimas piezas, decidió darse un merecido descanso, por lo que fue al estudio de Darien para leer un rato, pues había encontrado un libro muy interesante sobre obras de arte que le fascinó, cuando quiso entrar escuchó la voz de una mujer que le decía Mamoru por lo que supo se trataba de la antigua prometida de Darien; su corazón no hizo mas que acelerarse y su reacción fue salir de ese lugar inmediatamente, Diamante observaba como Serena se alejaba triste, sabía que este triángulo no teminaría bien.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo muchacho?-mirando hacia la puerta del estudio.

* * *

Después de que Rei le había contado "la verdad" sobre porqué terminó su compromiso, estaba furioso, no podía creer que su tío fuera de esa manera; le había destrozado la vida sin importarle nada alejándolo de la mujer que amaba o creía amar; se dirigió al laboratorio, donde Artemis le dijo que estaba, viéndolo salir, se contuvo de golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

-Me podrías acompañar tío.

-¡Vaya! Cuando me dices tío es que estás muy enojado-sabiendo de que se trataba, pero eso no le impedía actuar como siempre -Por lo visto ella está aquí ¿verdad?-entrando al estudio, oliendo el perfume característico de esa mujer.

-¡Me puedes explicar cómo pudiste hacerlo!- gritaba furioso- yo la amaba...

-Yo no tuve que hacer nada-sentándose en el sillón de piel encendiendo un cigarrillo- lo hizo ella sola, estabas cegado por sus encantos mientras te era infiel con ese tal Nicholas… y ni cuenta te dabas.

-Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras- golpeando el escritorio.

-¿Me hubieras creído?- notando como su sobrino dejaba de mirarlo.

-Tal vez… no lo sé.

-Ese es el punto-suspirando-... ahora dime querido sobrino ¿Que harás con ella?

-Es tarde, no la puedo mandar a volar, el ferri ya no está en servicio-sentándose resignado.

-Déjame decirte que eso ella ya lo sabía… llámalo como quieras pero ella tiene un plan... maquiavélico-apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro -Sólo piensa en la joven que ha estado contigo todo este tiempo.

-¿Crees que no lo hago? Ella es mi vida.

-Me alegra escucharlo… sólo espero ella no arruine tu vida, como lo hizo hace tiempo.

* * *

Terminando la última restauración que era el anillo, la tenía fascinada, vio entrar a una despampanante mujer al laboratorio.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Me ayudarías si dejaras a mi prometido en paz- sentándose frente a ella-no eres mas que su amiga de la infancia.

Cuando Artemis escuchó como la llamó quiso intervenir, pero no lo hizo por respeto a la joven, además de que si la odiosa mujer intentaba algo con la princesa de la Luna ahora sí, su amo lo iba a escuchar.

-¿Su prometido?- sintiendo un dolor en el pecho- usted es Rei Hino ¿verdad?

-Así es y Mamoru Chiba es mi prometido, tuvimos unos problemas pero lo hemos arreglado y muy bien-arreglándose el vestido-ahora nos casaremos y seremos felices.

-¿En serio?- apretando sus puños-decía Artemis, algo que sorprendió a la pelinegra ya que rara vez lo había escuchado hablar.

-Por supuesto- mirando a Serena- agradezco que lo hayas mantenido satisfecho, pero ahora me toca a mí hacerlo.

-¿Satisfecho?

-Vamos de verdad crees que siente algo por ti-riéndose sarcasticamente- no pierdas su tiempo y menos el tuyo buscando algo que no será… el príncipe es mío- saliendo del laboratorio tan rápido como apareció.

Sintiendo que se le doblaban las piernas, no pudo mantenerse de pie y se quedó tirada en el suelo, lo perdía y no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo era esa mujer a la que él amaba y no a ella, tal vez entre ellos era sólo sexo, deseo y no amor; Serena había imaginado todo. Afortunadamente había terminado las piezas y no existía otro motivo para quedarse ahí sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, menos ahora que ella había regresado y le dejaba claro que sólo había querido su cuerpo.

-Fui una tonta al pensar que llegarías a amarme.

-Vamos levante esa cara-limpiándole las lágrimas-Es una mujer despechada que odia ver felices a los demás.

-Tal vez Artemis… gracias-dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Esa noche Rei se quedó para cenar, para disgusto de Diamante y Artemis, ya que ambos detestaban a esa mujer despampanante; Darien esperaba que Rei se quedara en su habitación y los dejara cenar en paz, pero por lo visto quería tenerlo a su lado como si le perteneciera, hablando de cosas que no tenían sentido, él deseaba ver a Serena, besarla y tenerla a ella a su lado; su torbellino no bajó a cenar pues les había dicho, estaba indispuesta.

En su habitación, Serena no quería verlos juntos; empezaba a empacar sus cosas e irse de Ilusión lo mas rápido posible ya que sería muy dificil para ella saber que él jamás iba a ser suyo.

-Fue lindo mientras duró.

* * *

Al día siguiente, acercándose a la puerta de su estudio se detuvo frente a la puerta, no sabía si tocar o simplemente dejar una nota, pero decidió no acobardarse, tocó y al tener una respuesta entró y descubrió a Rei besando a Darien, los saludó cordialmente y sacando fuerzas desde su interior.

-Darien, vine ha decirte que mi trabajo ha terminado… las piezas están listas y a tu disposición... debo regresar lo mas pronto posible a Ciudad de Cristal, Setsuna tiene otro trabajo para mi y cuanto antes me vaya mejor.

-Nos da gusto que hayas trabajado para nosotros-decía Rei abrazando por detrás a Darien- eso nos da la oportunidad de seguir adelante con nuestros planes-¿Verdad Mamoru?

-Me alegro por eso... no tengo mas que agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mi, de no ser por ti no podría seguir adelante... Gracias.

-Gracias a ti querida... por todo lo que hiciste.

Como si algo le impidiera contestar, sabía que había visto el beso entre él y Rei y eso reflejaba algo en su mirada que no pudo describir. Oírla hablar así le dolió, eso quería decir que simplemente se iría de su vida ¿acaso no le importaba lo suficiente como para quedarse a aclarar todo? ¿Qué es lo que había sentido por él entonces?

-Muchas gracias por todo… le diremos a Artemis que te lleve a Ciudad de Cristal cuando te plazca.

-Para evitar mas molestias, preferiría me dejara solamente en el aeropuerto.

-Será como tú quieras-decía la pelinegra.

-Gracias- saliendo del estudio con lágrimas contenidas.

* * *

Darien no podía creer la frialdad con la que se despidió, ni siquiera se acercó a él para despedirse ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no lo amaba como creía? Ese beso con su antigua prometida lo había sorprendido y a la vez detestado, no quería el sabor de ella en su boca, sino la de su torbellino.

-Te dije que ella no sentía nada pot ti Mamoru… de lo contrario te hubiera reclamado sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros según tú?-diciendo con dolor y furia.


	17. Golpes del pasado

**Capitulo 16**

Esa mañana, un muy molesto Artemis, fue al estudio de Darien, encerrándose con él bajo llave.

-Me va a escuchar anque no quiera señor-viendo el rostro sorprendido de su amo.

-¿Qué pasa Artemis?-diciendo con voz rigida- Porque esta rebeldía, no es propio de ti… lo esperaría de Luna, pero no de ti.

-Pues mas vale que se vaya acostumbrando-acomodándose la corbata- ¿Me quiere decir que piensa hacer con la arpía?-notando como su amo reprimía un gesto que no logró identificar- Esa señorita no tiene alma, tiene un corazon frio, es egoista y sólo piensa en el dinero ¿eso es lo que quiere para Ilusión?

-¿Crees que no se tomar mis propias decisiones Artemis?

-Ha estas alturas en lo absoluto… usted no la quiere, a quien quiere es a la señorita Tsukino ¿y no me diga que no?

-Mis sentimientos son sólo míos Artemis y te suplicaría que no te metieras en mis asuntos, se lo que hago.

-Sólo espero no sea demasiado tarde cuando se de cuenta de sus errores-saliendo del lugar y viendo como la "arpía" entraba al estudio y lo miraba con una cara de desprecio.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Darien y Rei se fueron a Ciudad Pegaso, donde al parecer continuarían en donde todo había quedado; eso era algo que Serena no podía soportar y menos verlo al lado de esa mujer que le había hecho daño, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría ella al lado de Seiya; sacándose esa locura de la cabeza terminó de recoger sus cosas para irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-En verdad lamento lo sucedido- besándole ambas mejillas.

-No fue su culpa… fue mía por ser tan tonta.

-Estoy seguro que siente algo por usted... y no es lastima.

-Tal vez... pero si él no me ama como yo, no tiene caso que yo ame por los dos… terminaría más lastimada Diamante.

-El señor la ama de verdad señorita-recordando la conversacion que tuvo con su amo esa mañana y viendo como la rubia le besa ambas mejillas como despedida- ¿Por qué no lo espera?

-Si en verdad me quisiera me hubiera dado mi lugar… aunque a estas alturas no se cual es.

* * *

Llegando al departamento de Rei, esta introduce a Darien a la fuerza y lo sienta en el sofá, este no sabía como reaccionar, simplemente cuando intentaba besarlo, Darien volteaba la cara, Rei se daba cuenta del rechazo pero no le importaba ya que ella era una seductora e iba a lograr obtener lo que deseaba, que era tener al príncipe en sus manos.

-¿En verdad me estas rechazando?-alejandose de él furiosa- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me rechaces Mamoru?

-En primera, nunca me ha gustado el nombre de Mamoru, en segunda te rechazo porque ahora en vez de pasión, no me produces nada, en tercera…

-¿No vas a decirme que esa rubia tonta es mejor que yo, verdad?

-Pues si lo es-diciendo con orgullo- Y no es una rubia tonta, ella es la mujer que siempre he amado y por la cual me dejaron un ojo morado cuando era adolescente.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?-caminando de un lado a otro- ¿Nuestros planes?

-Querras decir tus planes… jamás convertiría en princesa a alguien como tú Rei.

-¿Entonces por qué me trajiste aquí? ¡Pensé que seguiriamos con lo nuestro!-tomando el rostro del pelinegro en sus manos.

-¡No hay lo nuestro!-soltándose de esas manos que lo quemaban.

-¡No puedes dejarme!-notando como el príncipe abría la puerta- ¡Si lo haces me mato!

-Yo no seré responsable de tus locuras… te pido me dejes en paz, si intentas algo en mi contra o contra Serena, pediré que te encarcelen por acoso-cerrando la puerta del departamento detrás de él y escuchando a la joven gritar de furia.

-¡Mamoru!

* * *

En el avión, Serena no hacía mas que recordar todo lo que vivió en Ilusión, mientras mas se alejaba de él, mas sentía morirse, pero así como pudo superar el pasado, enfentaría el futuro como mejor le habían enseñado... con valor.

Llegó a Ciudad de Cristal en medio de una llovizna, su querida amiga Amy, la estaba esperando en la salida del aeropuerto y ella solo la abrazó y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

-No se lo merece… sino vio lo bella que eres, no te merece-camino al departamento de Serena.

-Lo he amado toda mi vida, ahora lo sé… deseaba tanto que fuera cierto- tomando una taza de café en su departamento- creo que fue demasiado tiempo vivir de una ilusión.

-Y el tiempo es el que te ayudará a sanar ese corazón roto, hay que ir hacia adelante.

Cuando se fue Amy, decidió limpiar su departamento, tenía que distraerse en algo, de lo contrario volvería a soltar las lágrimas y él no se las merecía, esas cicatrices dolerían más que las físicas.

-Debo olvidarme del príncipe de Ilusión.

* * *

-¿Cómo que se fue?-gritando desesperado, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la rubia-!Serena!

-Le dije que tuviera cuidado señor-mirándolo fríamente-Le dije que si no se decidía podía perderla.

-!No pensé que lo hiciera!-sentándose en la cama.

-!Y qué esperabas muchacho!-diciendo un molesto Diamante- !Te fuiste con Rei y la dejaste!

* * *

Percibiendo que algo estaba mal con su hermana, Haruka le llamó por teléfono para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

-Tsukino.

-¿Me quieres decir que haces en Ciudad de Cristal? Te hacia feliz con Darien.

-No me lo menciones… por favor-aguantando llorar.

-¿Te hizo algo?- diciendo molesto.

-La mujer más feliz y desdichada del mundo.

-¿Me quieres explicar?

Contándole como la ayudó a superar su pasado, en como su amor infantil se había transformado en un amor de mujer, que la hacía quererlo con toda el alma y después como esos sueños se vieron destrozados con la llegada de su antigua prometida.

-Le dije que si hacia algo así, lo volvería a golpear.

-¿Lo volverías a golpear?¿Cuándo lo golpeaste?- sorprendida.

-Es una larga historia…

-No me importa cuán larga sea… empieza- sentándose en el sofá- y con lujo de detalle Haruka.

Haruka dio un largo suspiro y comenzó la historia.

-Un día antes de que se fuera a Ilusión, habíamos decidido ir con unos amigos a festejar en la piscina su despedida.

-Si, lo recuerdo, estaba muy enojada, yo también quería ir, pero me dijiste que era una reunión de chicos… hasta grité que era parte del equipo.

-Si lo sé… pero eras la única chica del grupo… muy madura para tus diez años.

-Gracias… pero ¿qué sucedió?-diciendo cn nerviosismo.

-La estábamos pasando bien… hablando de deportes, de revistas, videojuegos y después empezamos a hablar de chicas.

-¿Por eso lo golpeaste? ¡Le gustaba Michiru!

-No precisamente- suspirando- todos comenzamos a hablar de las chicas que nos gustaban y a quienes les gustábamos y fue cuando yo creyendo en forma de broma Darien dijo que le gustabas.

-¡¿Qué?! Estas bromeando-levantándose del sofá.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿en verdad Darien la quería desde que eran niños? Pero si no era nada femenina, en ese tiempo odiaba los vestidos, le encantaba la ropa masculina, usaba una talla mas grande que la suya y además llevaba unas horribles gafas.

-Yo pensé lo mismo hasta que lo dijo de nuevo… dijo que si fueras un poco más grande y no se tuviera que ir habrías sido su novia y lo golpeé… y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si Andrew y los demasno me hubieran detenido… ¡tenías diez años y el tenía mi edad… dieciséis!

-¡Éramos unos niños! No pudo haberlo dicho en serio, tú mismo lo haz dicho tenía diez años ¿Quien se fija en una niña que parece chico? Que además juega futbol y le gustaba llenarse de lodo... se realista Haruka-diciendo con un dejo de nerviosismo.

-Fuera cierto o no, ese día en el aeropuerto me alegró de que se fuera… lo odié por lo que dijo… ¡Eres mi hermanita! Yo sabía lo que sentías por él… no quería que te hiciera sufrir.

-Ahora entiendo porque traía ese moretón en la cara y nunca nos llamó... no quería ilusionarme.

-Y sin embargo lo hizo, que bueno que no lo tengo enfrente.

-¿Lo golpearías?-preguntando aunque Serena sabía la respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto! Nadie le hace daño a mi hermana… lo viste con Seiya Kou.

-Si… ya sé lo que te atreviste a hacerle- recordando que tiempo después le llegó la noticia de que había sido brutalmente golpeado en la cárcel dejándolo practicamente irreconocible- Pero aquí hay una diferencia Haruka, amo a Darien.

-¡Ya lo sé!-diciendo con furia y resignación- Se que si le hago algo, tu estarías de su lado y a mi me despreciarias, sin olvidarme de Michiru.

* * *

Colgando el teléfono después de esa llamada, ahora entendía muchas cosas que sucedían en su infancia mientras crecía con Darien, ¿sería por eso que la protegía tanto? Fuera lo que fuera eso era parte del pasado.

-¿Me quisiste en el pasado?-mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

* * *

Casi se acerca el final...


	18. Milagro oculto

**Capitulo 17**

Después de semanas, Serena había tomado la decisión de tomar unas vacaciones, aunque Setsuna no estaba del todo de acuerdo, su restauradora estrella necesitaba descansar pues el trabajo le llovería después de la presentación de las piezas de Ilusión, asi que volvió a Jubban, recorrió las playas que tanto amaba, hacía castillos de arena con su sobrina, disfrutaba los parques... sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a verlo, pero por el momento necesitaba un tiempo para ella.

-¿Has sabido algo de él?-preguntaba Haruka.

-No, no me ha llamado... y preferiría no preguntaras cada hora si lo ha hecho-viendo como su hermano se sonrojaba.

* * *

En Ilusión, Darien parecía perdido, habían pasado varias semanas desde que le dejó a Rei bien claro que no regresaría con ella, esta se había enfurecido tanto con él que intentó suicidarse pidiéndole no la dejara por una mujer tan insignificante como Serena; se enfureció tanto cuando Artemis le dijo lo que había hecho su antigua prometida que ahora no hacía mas que buscar a su torbellino, pero no sabía nada de ella, cuando hablaba al museo lo comunicaban con su asistente y con ella ultimaba detalles, exigía hablar con ella, pero Amy le decía que estaba ocupada atendiendo a unos clientes, cosa que lo enfurecía y sólo colgaba.

-Habló otra vez- dándole una taza de té-Hoy fue la tercera del día y el quinto ramo que te manda en la semana.

-¿Exigió hablar conmigo de nuevo?-leyendo unos documentos.

-Si… ¿se lo dirás?-viéndola suspirar.

-Para que… tendrá muchos hijos con la modelo Rei Hino… para que decirle que tendré a su hijo.

-La gala es en una semana… ¿tendrás el valor de enfrentarlo?

-Más que nunca, debo proteger a mi pequeño milagro- tocando su vientre-Debo irme… no tarda en llegar mi familia, estoy tan feliz... por fin logré que mi hermano tomara vacaciones.

-Es igual que tu… adictos al trabajo ¿de qué te quejas?-riéndose.

-¡Amy!

-Ten cuidado y salúdalos de mi parte.

* * *

Haruka y su familia habían llegado al mediodía, su sobrina Hotaru parecía cansada del viaje, pero parecía que había recobrado las pilas en cuento pisó tierra. Serena que veía a su sobrina ir de un lado a otro, no dejaba de pensar en que así estaría su pequeño en unos años.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte… después de un hijo la casa no está igual.

-Apenas tengo diez semanas.

-Iremos a comprarle cosas ¿te parece?-decía Haruka emocionado.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes que es! Estas loco Haruka.

-Es mi sobrino o sobrina, ahora tu pagarás por lo que le haces a mi hija-viendo como su hermana se reía.

* * *

Darien había llegado a Ciudad de Cristal poco después del mediodía, llevaba una maleta pequeña y en su bolsillo una cajita con el collar que Serena había dejado, quería que lo tuviera de nuevo y que lo perdonara, sabía que era un estúpido por haber tenido a Rei tan cerca y dejara besarlo justo cuando ella entraba al estudio.

-¡Eres un idiota Darien!-golpeando el volante.

Fue a su departamento y no hubo señales de que hubiera alguien, se dirigió a su trabajo en donde Amy le había dicho que estaría con su familia que vino desde Jubban.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?-decía molesta- Si no la amas, deja que sea feliz con quien si pueda hacerlo ¿No te parece que ha sufrido bastante?-le decía Amy, cruzándose de brazos.

-Fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo... siempre lo he hecho.

-¿Seguro?-viéndolo detenidamente.

-Su hermano casi me mata por confesarselo... yo tenía dieciseis y ella diez.

-¿Desde entonces? ¿Ella lo supo?

-No lo creo.

* * *

Pensando en lo que le dijo a la amiga de Serena, confirmaba lo que siempre trató de ocultar con el supuesto amor de Rei... el amor de la infancia se había convertido en un amor apasionado y dulce a la vez. Se detuvo en un centro comercial y decidió caminar por los pasillos, cuando en una tienda de bebés vio a Serena y a otra mujer que llevaba a una niña del brazo y a lo lejos vio a Haruka.

-¿Otro bebé? Si que vas rápido amigo mio.

Mientras los veía por el escaparate, notaba como Serena se fijaba detalladamente en la ropa para bebé, sabía que ese era su mas grande anhelo y si estaba en su poder haría todo lo que fuera para lograrlo, porque sería su esposa. La esposa de Haruka, Michiru, descolgó un trajecito y lo colocó sobre el vientre de Serena, dejando sorprendido a Darien, ella estaba embarazada, su torbellino iba a tener a su hijo, algo imposible de creer pues ella le dijo que no podría después de que fue atacada por Seiya… si era posible lo cuidaría con su vida.

-Mi torbellino...nuestro hijo-diciendo con alegría contenida- Nuestro milagro.

* * *

En la tienda Serena, no dejaba de ver el rostro aburrido de Haruka, por lo que a propósito tardaba mas en escoger las cosas para el bebé.

-¿No crees que es lindo?- viendo un traje rosado.

-Yo que sé, dije que le compraría cosas, pero no que vendría con ustedes.

-Tú tienes la culpa… ahora aguántate-decía Michiru-vamos a comer ¿quieren?

Fueron a un restaurante donde tenían juegos para niños, se sentaron a comer y hablaban de las aventuras que tendría con su hijo, la felicidad que le daría.

-¡No la asustes con eso!- decía Michiru.

-Pues yo si me asustaría.

-Pues estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo con gusto- tomando un poco de agua-Sabes que mis posibilidades de ser madre son muy escasas, este bebé es mi pequeño milagro.

-Lo sé hermanita-tomando su mano para besarla.

* * *

Conduciendo por la ciudad y entrando a la mansión, se había quitado el saco y la corbata, sentía una emoción recorrer su cuerpo, algo que no podía describir, ahora más que nunca lucharía por ella, nada lo entusiasmaba más que tener un hijo con ella, con la mujer de su vida, su princesa de la Luna, su torbellino. Ya empezaba a imaginarse tocando su vientre abultado, sintiendo las pataditas de su hijo, sus primeros pasos, no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué tan contento?-preguntaba Diamante.

-Serena está esperando un hijo... a nuestro hijo.

-¡Seré abuelo!-viendo a su sobrino afirmar.

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que me perdone, incluso dejar que su hermano me rompa la cara.

-Pues habrá una larga fila entonces... fuiste un tonto por dejarla ir.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-¿Crees que te dirá que serás padre?

-Conociendo lo orgullosa que es… no, estoy seguro que no me lo diría.

-Inteligente mujer-notando como su sobrino no podía dejar de sonreir.


End file.
